


The Nature of Kings (Part Two)

by Warg_Scout_Cookies



Series: The Nature of Kings [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Additional tags and pairings to be added, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Casual Sex, Chocolate, Estimated 8-10 Chapters Once Completed, Fireflies, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Relationships of Thror, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Role Playing, Sex Games, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesomes M/M/M, Twincest, Virginity Loss, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warg_Scout_Cookies/pseuds/Warg_Scout_Cookies
Summary: *This part is basically a "mirror piece" to part 1, in that it's the exact same timeline and plot, but from alternate perspectives.*After risking his own life to save the hobbit from falling off a rainy cliff-side, the Dwarf King, Thorin Oakenshield angrily states that Bilbo has "no place" amongst them.  The company then seek shelter in a seemingly abandoned cave within the Misty Mountains, however, the hobbit has no intention of staying with them.*This story depicts the events that would have transpired if Bilbo had successfully left the cave.*Work In Progress- Status: DELAYED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters.  
> I DO recommend reading part 1 before continuing, but I don't think it's imperative.  
> The same notes from part 1 also apply to part 2:  
> *It was Galion who searched Fili in Mirkwood.  
> *Elrond does not have any children.  
> *Elrond's twin brother, Elros chose immortality- Thus Numenor is a Kingdom of Elves- He has no wife or children either.  
> *Lindir and Figwit are brothers.  
> *Titles "Lord" and "King" are of equal status and may be used interchangeably.  
> *Elves have no body hair. Why? -Because they're too pretty for pubes.  
> *Bilbo never found The Ring.  
> *Tauriel does not exist, because I DON'T like that slut. -So there!  
> ~~~*~ Please enjoy! ~*~~~

As the hobbit rode horseback, through the damp, cloudy night, Elrond held onto him with such calming strength, Bilbo felt completely confident that he'd done the right thing by leaving Thorin and the dwarven company, back in the cave.  After all, he'd already heard plenty about how Thorin's bloodline is prone to corruption of the mind, when it comes to treasure.  He wondered to himself what would have happened, had he stayed with them.  _'Even if we weren't killed by a fire-breathing dragon, what would Thorin want with me, afterwards?  How would I have even gotten home?  What if he went mad, and tried to-'_ Bilbo forced the horrible images out of his head, feeling like no-matter how it played out, Thorin's gold-lust would inevitably lead to nothing but death and despair.  So instead, he focused solely on how lucky he was to have been found by Elrond and how safe and warm, he felt in the elf's arms.

Elrond had kept his senses on high alert, ever since Bilbo left Rivendell, just in case the hobbit decided to part with the dwarves, and come back to him.  The moment he'd felt Bilbo's fear and loneliness, he lead his troop out into darkness, to the exact location of the hobbit's whereabouts.  Elrond had been _hoping,_ but truly did not expect for Bilbo to finally accept his offer, and choose a life with elves, rather than dwarves (namely, Thorin Oakenshield.)  But now that Bilbo had agreed to live with him, Elrond couldn't wait to get the hobbit back to the palace, and into their own private chambers, so they could be alone together, for the rest of the night- and  every night thereafter.  

Bilbo rolled back against Elrond's body as they galloped forward, almost positive he could feel the elf's cock hardening against the back of his trousers.  He figured it was probably just wishful thinking on his part, but still, he enjoyed the sensation so much, that he couldn't help the way his hips moved, seeking out more friction, wanting to get as close their clothing would allow.

 

Suddenly, the horses began to slow down, just as the clouds above them parted, to reveal the moonlit Valley of Imladris, lying directly ahead of them.  The bright, celestial orb hung high in the sky, illuminating Rivendell's countless, streams and waterfalls like ribbons of shimmering silver as they cascaded down, from all around the surrounding landscape.  The valley, it's self seemed to sing to Bilbo, just as it had, the first time he ever laid eyes on it, only a short time ago.  As they crossed the long bridge, into the Kingdom, an un-earthly sense of magic, and tranquility flooded through his heart, and the hobbit could not imagine being anywhere else, or with _anyone_ else.  "Home," whispered Bilbo, under his breath.  He truly felt that he belonged here- almost as if he'd never even left.

"Our home, indeed. And I hope you will be happy here for many centuries to come..." said Elrond, cryptically, as he leaned in, so close, it made the hobbit's entire body shiver with desire.  It wasn't the elf's words so much as his deep, sultry voice, and hot breath, ghosting over the hyper-sensitive point of Bilbo's ear, that had him nearly _moaning,_ in agreement to anything Elrond may have said.

Before the hobbit could react any further, Elrond had pulled Bilbo with him, in one quick, graceful motion, off the horse, and softly onto the cool, stone ground, as the animals were lead away, to the stables.  The Elven Lord laid his sprawling hand across the back of the hobbit's small shoulders, as they walked slowly, up the tall flight of stairs, and into the palace.

The other elves seemed much more warm, and welcoming than they had the last time Bilbo was here.  "Um, yes... Hi... Hello, there... Thank you... Good evening..." stammered Bilbo as he passed by an assembled line of elves, who all bowed as they greeted him.  At first, he'd thought they were merely paying respect to Elrond, but upon hearing them address him as "Lord Bilbo," there was no mistaking their direction, however the hobbit was becoming increasingly confused by the moment. 

Soon, Bilbo found himself at the doors of the same vast, beautiful chamber he was allowed to bathe and sleep in, during his previous stay.  Just as before, the hobbit was told by Elrond to make himself clean and comfortable, along with being given one of Elrond's tunics to wear to bed.  Only this time, instead of taking his leave for night, the elf informed Bilbo that he'd be back in an hour.

The hobbit didn't question Elrond, but he did look forward to seeing him once more before going to sleep.  Once he was alone, Bilbo stripped out of his tattered clothing and proceeded to immerse his entire body in the warm, comforting water, which swirled within the gigantic bath-tub.  As he soaked, Bilbo's mind drifted to Thorin, and how much better-off he was without him. _'If I'd stayed with the company, I would still be in a cold, smelly cave right now- but here I am, in a palace... The palace which is now my home.  Yes, my travels are over... No more nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable adventures for this hobbit!  And certainly no battles to fight!'_ Then he began to wonder about his place in the palace. (Both literally and metaphorically.)  Bilbo knew Elrond was very fond of him, but as to exactly what extent, the hobbit was still a bit unsure. 

He couldn't help but wonder about the room he was in.  It was far too luxurious to be a guest suite, yet he hadn't even thought to question it, the first time around.  _'Seems fit_ _for a King...'_ thought the hobbit, in a strange sense of disbelief.

As he finished washing his hair, Bilbo recalled his previous stay, when he'd been offered the use of the very room he was in now, while the dwarves had all slept on an outdoor balcony.  He'd assumed, at the time, that camping outside, in a group was just their preference, and he didn't really think anything of it until their second night in Rivendell, when Thorin began spatting accusations at Bilbo about "being given special treatment" and displaying a "lack of loyalty" to those he'd agreed to help.  Even though the hobbit had tried his best to prove Thorin wrong, by staying with the dwarves, his heart still longed to stay in the valley.  Now that he was back, he didn't really know what his role was supposed to be, or how he fit into Elrond's life.  _'He certainly cares for me, but does he feel the same way about me, as I feel about him?  Never... He couldn't... What could an_ _elf (especially a King) possibly want with a measly, little hobbit?... But what if he did want me...'_  Without thought, he found his hand drifting down, under the water, and to his fully-hard cock.  Slowly, Bilbo began stroking himself to the idea of Elrond wanting him, holding him, kissing him, touching him, whispering to him, with that deep, hypnotic, elven voice, which made Bilbo feel tingly, all over.  _"Mmnngh_... Elrond!" huffed Bilbo, as he quickly came into the ever-circulating water of the bath.  As his arms and legs struggled to quit shaking, the hobbit almost wanted to laugh at how wonderful he felt at the moment.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Elrond's _actual_ voice, from just around the corner, unseen from view.  The hobbit hadn't realized how much time had passed, as his eyes fluttered open in a state of near-panic.  "Uuuhm, I'll be right out, just a moment please!" stammered Bilbo, as he hurried to climb out of the tub, and dress himself, hoping like hell that Elrond hadn't heard him moan his name like that.

The elf chuckled as he said "It's alright, please take your time.  I've brought some food, in case you might be hungry."

Bilbo's stomach had heard the words "food" and "hungry," then promptly made it's demands known, in the form of a loud, gurgling growl.  Not even taking the time to dry-off  properly, the hobbit sloppily pulled Elrond's long tunic over himself and ran through the billowing, white, curtains with his wet, clean curls dripping down onto his shoulders. (One of which jutted out haphazardly, through the open neckline of the elven shirt, which fit the hobbit like a night-gown.)  The soft, blue fabric clung to his wet, little body, giving away every detail of his anatomy, as he lost all thoughts of modesty, in favor of focusing on the meal, which Elrond had brought.

Elrond could focus only on Bilbo. Seeing the freshly-bathed hobbit draped in his own tunic, all wet, with nothing underneath, made his cock jump within his leggings.  "Well my dear, you must be absolutely famished!  In your haste, it seems you've forgotten to use a towel," teased the elf, with a broad smirk on his face, as he reached down for the hobbit.

Bilbo giggled as Elrond lifted him up, and sat him down onto the bed, next to the tray of food and drinks. 

Before joining his companion, Elrond took a quick moment to retrieve a towel from the bathing chamber.  By the time the returned, Bilbo was already moaning in bliss as he indulged in the decadent spread before him.  Elrond told him to keep eating while he gently patted the towel over the hobbit's dripping hair.  Once Bilbo was dry, Elrond tossed the towel aside, and picked up a glass of wine.  

Bilbo enthusiastically joined Elrond in a toast "to new beginnings," then they both continued to sample the array of grapes, figs, olives, cheeses, thickly-cut ham, breads, jam, honey, and sweet, red wine.  After a few minutes, Bilbo stopped eating and looked up at Elrond with a questioning glint in his eyes, before suddenly blurting out "But I thought elves only ate lettuce!"

Elrond nearly spit out his wine as he began to laugh at the hobbit's unexpected statement.  A few hearty chuckles later, Elrond explained "Of course we eat more than lettuce!  But when the dwarves were here, I instructed the staff not to serve any hot food, or meats."

"Why not?" asked Bilbo, puzzled.

"Because I knew if we did, then we would never be rid of them!"

Bilbo burst into laughter as he nodded his head in agreement. "At least not until they'd pillaged your kitchen as clean as they did mine!!!"

Elrond clinked glasses with Bilbo once more.  They continued to laugh, talk, and feed one another, back and forth as they finished their late-night supper. 

"You should have seen them- they really were _stone giants!_   And they were all trying to kill each other!"

"Oh, I have seen them.  And they can't kill each other- They can fall apart into a million pieces, but they always re-group, then before you know it, they're at it again."

"But what do they even have to fight about?"

"Lovers quarrels, mostly...  But if you think it's bad when they fight, you should see how intense it gets when they engage in coitus!"

"Wow... talk about getting your _rocks off!"_

Elrond snickered, and the two cheered with their wine, before letting the mood become a bit more serious.  "I am so glad you are back in Imladris. You will always be safe here."

Bilbo blushed as told Elrond "You know, I never wanted to leave, it's just... well... I signed that _contract_ to Thorin... and-"

"You do not owe me an explanation, I imagine whatever he did to make you feel the need to set out on your own, must have been very painful for you."

"Well, I'm glad he said what he said, because he was right.  My place is _not_ with him, it's here... with you."

Elrond felt a hot shiver run up his spine, as Bilbo gazed up at him with a shy, sweet, and innocently seductive look in his big, sparkling eyes.  The elf wanted so badly to kiss Bilbo, but he knew the hobbit was much too physically and emotionally exhausted to begin something of that nature.  So instead, he wrapped his arms around Bilbo, and held him closely as he whispered in Quenya. 

Though Bilbo did not understand the language, he still took a great deal of comfort from Elrond's softly spoken words, and strong embrace.  A few moments later, he yawned and said "Oh, I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open..."

Elrond smiled, as he pulled back the covers and tucked Bilbo in, knowing the hobbit would be asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  Then he took the tray of empty dishes from the bed, and gave it to Lindir, who stood patiently outside the chamber doors.  The elf then proceeded to strip off his boots, and robes, leaving only his leggings on.  (Ordinarily he slept in the nude, but decided it would be best to keep himself covered- at least for tonight.)  Once Elrond was comfortable, he climbed into the bed he'd slept in alone, for the past several centuries.  Immediately, he engulfed the hobbit's body into his own, snuggling him up close, and planting tiny kisses all along the side of Bilbo's face.

That night, Bilbo slept more soundly than he had when he was here before.  He slept more peacefully than he ever even did when he was in his old bed, at Bag-End, while Elrond, on the other hand, did not sleep a wink.  The elf couldn't get enough of the hobbit.  He stayed awake, unable to even think about sleep as he observed Bilbo's every little smile, nose twitch, flutter of eye lashes, and curling of big, fuzzy toes.  Every so often Bilbo would murmur something sweet in his sleep, whilst nuzzling further into Elrond's warm, welcoming chest, causing the elf's heart to melt, more and more with each passing moment.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the golden sunlight burst through the sheer, white curtains, Bilbo awoke to breakfast being served to him in bed by Elrond, just like dinner, last night- which for a brief moment he'd thought to be a dream.  Now that he had his wits about him, Bilbo finally asked Elrond who's room he was in, and was quite stunned by the answer.

"I thought you knew these were my personal chambers, but if you'd rather have a bed of your own, I would completely understand, and could have it arranged for you immediately."

"Mmm-mmph!!!" protested Bilbo, with a mouth-full of peach-filled pastry.  Once he gulped down his food, he began emphatically stating that he would be "most honored and obliged to share a bed with the Lord of Imladris."  At least there were no doubts left in Bilbo's mind. -He knew that Elrond really did want to be with him, and wanted to build a _life_ with him.  Never did the hobbit think he could ever be so lucky to have found something so precious.  But there was still something nagging at him, so he decided to try  asking that question as well.  "I um... well, I can't help but wonder what is going to happen when I... Well, obviously hobbits don't live as long as elves, so it won't be long before I'm naught but a white-haired, little old man, tootling around, complaining about god-only-knows-what, and you won't want anything to do with-  Hey, why are you laughing?  I was being serious, quit smiling at me like that!"

Elrond could no longer hide his amusement.  He picked up Bilbo's hands and kissed the backs of each one of them twice, before saying "My sweet, sweet hobbit you may live, and stay young for all of eternity, if you choose to.  I can give you an immortal life.  All you have to do is say yes."

Bilbo's confused expression was met by Elrond's blood-tipped finger, drawing closer to his gasping lips.

"One drop, and you will become immortal, forever..." whispered Elrond.

Without hesitance, Bilbo eagerly sucked the elf's finger into his mouth, tasting the sweet nectar of immortality- of _Elrond_ \- as the magic infused with his very soul.

Elrond was mesmerized by the sight and feel of the hobbit's warm, wet lips wrapped around part of his body.  He only wished it had lasted longer.

After Bilbo popped his mouth off of Elrond's long finger, he could feel the effects of the elven blood beginning to transform him in ways he couldn't even begin to describe.  All the hobbit knew was that he would never be the same again- nor would he ever want to be.  He marveled at how everything around him suddenly seemed so much more beautiful than it had before.  Then he looked at Elrond.  Even the elf was somehow impossibly more attractive than he'd ever been to Bilbo. 

Elrond's smile was even warmer than the radiant, morning sun as he explained "You are henceforth an immortal being, but I can offer you more power still...  That is, if you trust me, and are willing to accept."

Bilbo was not entirely certain of the implications behind Elrond's words, but the fact that they had been spoken in _elvish,_ and he'd _understood_ it, had Bilbo beaming as he threw his arms around Elrond's neck, whilst nodding his head in excitement.  "Yes, my King, I trust you completely and entirely!" he replied in perfect Quenya.

Elrond nearly burst into tears as he began kissing Bilbo's cheeks and forehead, just as he'd done when the hobbit was asleep. "Tonight then, we shall become one.  But in the mean time, I suppose we should get dressed for the day... unless of course, you prefer to stay in bed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all comments and kudos are much appreciated!!! : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *Warning: Extreme sappiness!!! : )

The newly immortalized hobbit relished in the idea of rolling around all day long, in a big, soft bed, and being waited on hand-and-foot.  But he was much too excited to explore the Kingdom, which he'd thus-far, only seen a small part of.

Just as Bilbo began to gather up his dirty, worn-out clothing, Elrond stopped him.  "If you'd like to wear something a bit more... _intact,_ I've got some choices for you."  Elrond opened up the doors to a piece of furniture that Bilbo was quite certain hadn't been there the night before.  The short cabinet was filled with dozens of shimmering garments, all perfectly proportioned for the body of a hobbit. 

Bilbo gasped, and began sorting through the outfits, only to realize that none of them were anything like what he was used to.  Instead of trousers, vests, and waistcoats, the elven made clothing consisted of leggings, feather-light tunics, and long robes.  He briefly considered just putting his old clothes back on, until a piece of radiant, royal purple fabric caught his eye.  "This one," said Bilbo with a soft, breathy voice as he selected the amethyst-colored robe from the vast array of choices.  He felt a little shy about dressing in front of someone, so he quietly made his way to the bathing chamber, to emerge a few minutes later, clad shoulder-to-ankles in the impeccably tailored, elven attire. 

Elrond's breath caught in his throat as he took in the vision of his hobbit, all dressed like an elf. (Albeit, still barefoot.)  "Absolutely stunning..." he whispered, causing Bilbo to blush, emphatically.

"I look ridiculous," said Bilbo.  "These clothes are _much_ to extravagant for a hobbit. -I feel silly."

The Elven King's eyes twinkled, but he said nothing, as he lead Bilbo to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room.  

As soon as he saw his own reflection, the hobbit's lips immediately floated up into a beaming smile.  He did not think he could look any more regal, until Elrond fitted a delicate, golden circlet onto the front of his head, nestled amongst the soft, fragrant curls.  "Do you still feel silly?" asked Elrond, with a smirk.

Bilbo shook his head, unable to deny that he was thrilled with the image, which shone back at him.  But it wasn't just how he looked for the sake of vanity- It was the fact that he had been accepted by the elves as one of their own... as _Elrond's_ own, that had the hobbit nearly in tears.  He could hardly believe that this was his life now.

 

Elrond couldn't wait to show off his hobbit to the entire Kingdom.  He kept his hand on Bilbo's back, as they slowly walked together, touring the palace, gardens, orchards, and courtyards, whilst explaining the history and cultural significance of various monuments, statues, paintings, and ancient relics.  

Bilbo had seen some of these works of art before, but had no idea what they meant.  The large gazebo at the top of a waterfall was something he'd seen from far away, but now that he was standing in it, he couldn't help but notice something peculiar.  Every column which surrounded them was decorated with a sculpture of an elven female, all of whom were in a very provocative pose.  "Why are they all clutching at their crotches?" asked Bilbo, as he looked curiously from one vine-covered statue, to the next.

Elrond laughed, more to himself- than at Bilbo, before asking, "Did you know that I have an identical twin brother?"

The hobbit shook his head, so Elrond went on to say, "Well, a long time ago, my brother, Elros was visiting and he pretended to be me, in order to play a little prank at my expense. -As is one of his favorite past-times.  These statues were originally supposed to be of elven noble-men, but Elros thought it would be funny to commission the sculpting of... _less-than-noble_ women.  Once I found out, I didn't want to make the artists destroy their work, and rebuild them, so you see how I'm letting the vines grow over them instead.  To this day, the sculptors still have no idea that Elros tricked them."

Bilbo chuckled loudly as he pictured the entire scenario.  "Oh, I should very much like to meet this brother of yours someday!"

Elrond sighed, then said with a smile, "I'm sure you will, soon enough.  I have no doubt he will _adore_ you... I also have no doubt he will try to deceive you somehow, so you must be wary of that!"

 

As the elf and hobbit continued to roam the palace, Bilbo found himself in more familiar territory.  "I saw this the last time I was here- why is it in pieces like that?"

Elrond lifted Bilbo up, so he could get a better view as he told him a brief history behind the shattered sword, Narsil.  Afterwards, they turned to face the mural on the opposite wall- the same mural which had captivated Bilbo more than any other work of art, during his previous visit.  It was an ominous-looking depiction of a faceless warrior, who wore a bright, gold ring on the outside of his armored glove.

The elf stood directly behind Bilbo, with his hands placed firmly on his small shoulders as he spoke of Sauron and the Rings of Power, while being very careful not to divulge any more details than necessary, as he didn't want to frighten the hobbit.

"What a shame the ring is so evil- It's design is _strikingly_ beautiful in it's simplicity..." said Bilbo as he stared up at the hypnotic painting.

"Beautiful indeed.  But thankfully that ring was lost long ago, never to be recovered."  

 

After being served lunch upon a spacious balcony, Bilbo was introduced to a number of high-ranking elves, most of whom were extremely polite, and welcoming.  The only one who didn't seem to take too kindly to Bilbo's presence was Elrond's butler, Lindir.  The hobbit remembered seeing this elf before, though he'd never actually spoken to him.  Upon their formal introduction, Lindir had  _acted_  courteous enough, yet Bilbo still got the distinct impression that the young elf did not like him for some reason. 

The rest of the afternoon flew by in a blissful blur for Bilbo, until suddenly it was time to eat again.

Dinner was a much more private affair- had at a stone table, inside a small, intricately structured, outdoor seating area.  After the courses were served, the other elves disappeared form view, but soft music could be heard playing in the background the entire time.  Empty dishes were discreetly cleared away, and the wine was kept full under the close supervision of Lindir.

As the sun went down, multiple lanterns glowed incandescently, while fireflies danced all around Bilbo and Elrond, as they laughed and clinked glasses with one another time and time again.

The hobbit felt shivers of excitement up and down his body every time the elf locked eyes with him.  Fireflies floated between them like little, golden stars as Elrond grasped gently onto Bilbo's hands, gazed deeply into his eyes, and asked "So, are you ready to return to our bed chambers, for the night?"

The moonlight, the stars, the music, the exquisite dinner, the wine, the waterfalls, the fireflies, and the magnificent elf, who'd given it all to Bilbo without hesitance, had the hobbit's mind grappling for reason.  He could not begin to comprehend how he'd gone from a simple, solitary life in the Shire, to being on a quest with a group of dwarves to reclaim a mountain Kingdom, to suddenly being on a beautiful, romantic date with the King of Rivendell.  Now it was time for them to go to bed... _'our bed... together'_.  Bilbo's heart rate quickened even more, as he remembered what Elrond had said about _'becoming one... and something about power.'_ Suddenly, he found himself feeling extremely nervous to accompany Elrond their bed chambers.  He gulped down a dry lump in his throat as he nodded his head, with his eyes fixed onto Elrond's.

Until very recently, Bilbo Baggins had spent his entire life in the Shire, where he was born and raised.  And not once over the years had he ever met another hobbit, whom he found attractive enough to have any sort of physical relations with.  (They all seemed to want _him_ though... Mr. Worrywart was always asking Bilbo to _'feel his tubers,'_ or _'grip_ _his cucumber.'_   Bilbo was too polite to refuse the harmless, old pervert.  He'd touch and compliment the merchant's vegetables, then leave as quickly as possible.)  But what he'd always really wanted were _elves_.  When he was but a fauntling, he used to go off searching for them in the woods, hoping to one day meet a tall, handsome stranger and be whisked off to a far-away, magical land.  He'd  almost even settled for a _dwarf_ \- but now, his time had finally come...  A time he'd fantasized about for years, but never, ever thought would actually happen.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once the elf and hobbit were secure in their chambers, Elrond lead Bilbo to the bed and gently lifted him onto the plush mattress. 

Bilbo remained speechless as Elrond began softly stroking his curls and, crimson cheeks.  He tingled all over when he felt the tip of the elf's long finger brush across the quivering fullness of his bottom lip. 

Elrond leaned down, halfway on top of the hobbit and let his lips graze lightly over the edge of Bilbo's ear as he whispered in Quenya, "You know, Bilbo, not only have I heard that hobbits are very resilient... I've also heard they are remarkable _lovers."_  

Those deeply spoken words, caused to Bilbo feel an unearthly sense of excitement.  He'd never been so anxious or aroused in all his life.  The hobbit tried not no tremble too noticeably as he felt Elrond's soft, warm lips trail across the side of his face, to his mouth.  His eyes fluttered closed as Elrond leaned further in, pressing their lips firmly together.  Bilbo's arms automatically drifted up to circle around the back of Elrond's neck, bringing him down even closer. Then he felt the Elven King's lips begin to part. The moment their tongues touched, Bilbo felt like there were fireworks going off inside his chest- as if the room were spinning all around them- as if his entire life had just spiraled down to that one moment- as if they were the only two beings which existed in the entire universe. 

Slowly, Elrond deepened their kiss, allowing the weight of his body to push Bilbo further down, onto the bed.  Even with all his centuries of wisdom, he still found it hard to believe that such a sweet, little creature had actually agreed to be _his,_ and share their lives together.  Now he could only hope that Bilbo would still want to consummate their union in the most powerful way, possible. 

The hobbit ran his fingers through the elf's dark, silken hair as he rolled his hips upward, whimpering at the hot friction he felt.

Elrond broke their kiss to ask Bilbo if he was alright, and if he was sure he wanted to continue.

Bilbo _desperately_ wanted to continue, but still could not find the words to articulate so much- even in elvish...  So, rather than speaking, he nodded his head once more, just before crashing his mouth back into Elrond's.  

The elf allowed Bilbo to lead the pace, knowing his hobbit was very timid and inexperienced. (Not to mention, less than half his size.)  Elrond was in no rush.  He wanted to cherish this moment for all time, but he soon found it becoming increasingly difficult to hold back, when he felt Bilbo's kiss move from his lips, to the side of his neck.  In all his days, he'd never been so captivated by anyone, as he was right now, with this beautiful, honey-haired, little hobbit who wriggled so hotly beneath him.  Elrond could wait no longer, he took a deep breath, turned his head, then panted directly into the halfling's ear, "I love you, Bilbo... From the first moment I met you... I _love_ you." 

Immediately, Bilbo turned his head, so he could lock gazes with Elrond.  The hobbit's wide eyes glistened with tears, while his full, red lips smiled broadly at the elf, who's face hovered a mere inch above his own.  Finally, Bilbo had the words to communicate what he was feeling.  "Lord Elrond, I... I love you too!  I do- I really _LOVE_ you!!!  I  love you, Elrond... I love you."

Bilbo would have liked to have said more, but his choking sobs cut him off from speaking all-together, so he just kept on staring into Elrond's entrancing, silvery-grey eyes.

The Elven King's voice was equally silenced as his breath caught in his throat.  Large, salty drops suddenly began to fall from his eyes, down onto Bilbo's cheeks, blending in with the hobbit's own tears.  When his vision had become so blurred that he could no longer see strait, Elrond buried his face into the crook of Bilbo's neck, planting soft kisses from his ear, to his collarbone, then back up again.

By the time their lips met once more, Bilbo felt completely relaxed and at ease.  He knew this was what he wanted- what he'd _always_ wanted, always _dreamed_ about; and he knew that Elrond would never hurt him, or hold anything back from him. 

Without breaking their kiss, both bodies moved together as Elrond shifted them, so they were in the opposite position- with Elrond on his back, and Bilbo lying on top of him.  Their mouths stayed melded to one another's, as their fingers worked to unfasten the clasps and buttons which ran down the front of their jewel-toned, elven robes.

Bilbo's was sent fluttering to the floor, beside the bed in a shimmering cascade of purple ripples, while Elrond left his own robe pinned beneath his back, in total disregard for anything but the vision before him.  His heart nearly burst within his chest, watching Bilbo struggle to free himself from his simple tunic.  "Raise your arms," said Elrond, with a bright smile on his face as he gently pulled the shirt from Bilbo's body.  He instantly moaned at he sight of that gorgeous, little swatch of golden chest-hair, which trailed so-teasingly downward, to disappear beneath the waistband of Bilbo's leggings.  Just before Elrond could lay a hand on the hobbit's soft, supple, half-naked body, Bilbo moved down, out of arms-reach from the elf.

Elrond was just about to pull him back into his grasp, until he realized what his hobbit was up to.  He thought it was easily the cutest, sweetest, most endearing thing he'd ever witnessed when Bilbo shyly asked if he could remove Elrond's boots for him.

Shoes of any kind were exotic and foreign to Bilbo, and he wasn't sure exactly how to got the long, form-fitting contraptions off of Elrond's feet.  He tugged back several times, to no-avail, making Elrond burst into warm-hearted laughter.  After a minute or two, Bilbo finally figured out that he should start with the heel, and wiggle it down gently.  Once he finally got the first one off, he held the elven boot up high, like a trophy. "Ha! I got it!" he exclaimed, feeling very proud of himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond and Bilbo's laughter rang throughout their chambers, spilling out into the surrounding halls.  Lindir scoffed and rolled his eyes, as he leaned closer to the door to listen.  The elf who was used to following Elrond around like a lap-dog was both jealous and insatiably curious about his King's newest pet.  Even though he couldn't see what Elrond and Bilbo were doing, he could hear every little giggle, gasp and moan from his discreet location, just beyond the entrance to the room.  Secretly, he had been glad when Bilbo left with the dwarves the first time around, but now that he was back- Lindir feared that nothing would ever be the same again.  _'Now that he has the halfling to make him feel good, what should become of my position within the palace?  Are my talents to just go to waste??'_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once Elrond was barefoot, Bilbo took a few minutes to evaluate the elf's smooth, hairless feet.  They were not much bigger than his, though the soles were very soft, in comparison to his own- _so_ soft that he could not resist lowering his mouth, to kiss the clean, tender skin, just beneath Elrond's toes.  His small hands massaged around the heel and arch, while his mouth moved up and down each twitching toe.  He'd never done _anything_ like this before, but it seemed instinctual to lick between them, and suck them into his mouth, one-by-one, starting with the smallest, then working his way slowly up to the largest.  Bilbo kept his eyes closed as he eagerly swirled his tongue all around Elrond's big toe.  He parted his lips, and sucked hard, on the blunt appendage, making lewd, slurping sounds as he did so.  Bilbo didn't even realize how lost he'd gotten in what he was doing, until he heard Elrond's deep, sensual moan. 

"Ohhhhh, Bilbo!  That feels like nothing I've ever- _Aaaaahhh!_   You are so amazing, Bilbo!"  He never imagined the hobbit would do something so inherently _bold_ \- something which no one had done to him since his visits to Erebor, several decades ago.  Back then, King Thror used to love worshiping every inch of the elf's body, but nothing he did had ever felt this exquisite. 

Elrond's words of encouragement had the hobbit sucking frantically, almost as if he was expecting to milk an orgasm from the tip of the elf's toe.  He soon switched his attention to the other foot, and began giving it the same, indulgent treatment.  He devoured Elrond's toes, then kissed up and down the silken sole, until it dawned on him that he really didn't have a clue what he was should do next. (Not that he'd planned on giving Elrond's feet a tongue-bath, to begin with... They were just _'so smooth and pretty,'_ that it sort of happened without him even realizing it.)  

Sensing the hobbit's trepidation, Elrond leaned forward, and pulled Bilbo close to him once again.  He began kissing the pointed tip of Bilbo's ear, then slowly moved down to the lobe, over his neck and collarbone, from one pert nipple, to the other, then into the soft bed of curls which lied in the shallow valley, between the hobbit's pectorals.  With his lips, Elrond followed the trail downwards, while keeping his eyes focused on Bilbo's- carefully watching for any indications of distress.  Seeing naught but lust, and desire within the hobbit's eyes, Elrond continued by curling the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Bilbo's leggings.  As he gradually began to peel the fabric down, he heard Bilbo gasp, so he stopped momentarily to make sure everything was alright.

"Elrond- _please_..." panted Bilbo, not even sure exactly what it was he was asking for.  His body quivered and tingled under Elrond's touch, aching for more... for anything, for everything.  With each feathery brush of the elf's mouth, Bilbo began to feel more and more light-headed.  Then he suddenly realized that he was completely naked- fully exposed to the one, who he'd just proclaimed his undying love for.  "Ellllrond..." he moaned, as he felt the tip of the elf's tongue slide over the inside of his thigh, burning a hot trail of kisses, all the way up to his dripping-hard cock.  

He started at the base, letting his lips frame his tongue, while he worked his way upward, until his mouth reached the smooth, glistening crown.  Elrond moaned nearly as loud as Bilbo, when he tasted the hobbit's pre-cum. _'Sweeter than summer honey, richer than the finest cream.'_ He wanted more- he wanted _all_ of it... But he did not want to rush anything, so he kept his ministrations light, as he slowly lowered his mouth over the entire length of Bilbo's stiff cock, encircling it with his tongue until his lips reached the patch of short curls which covered the surrounding area.  Then he began to suck. Elrond moved up and down, gradually picking up speed with each spastic thrust of Bilbo's cock into his mouth.  

Bilbo cried out, feeling sensations which he never even knew were possible.  No one had ever touched him like this before, and he wasn't sure just how to respond, other than his involuntary convulsions and broken screams.  When he felt Elrond's warm hand cup around his balls he couldn't hold on any longer.  He felt his limbs start to shake, as his mind and body exploded into a crescendo of never-before-felt bliss.

Elrond savored every last drop of the hobbit's sweet, slippery cum as he swallowed it down, with a deep groan, before taking his mouth away from Bilbo's twitching cock.  

Bilbo felt disoriented and dazed as he stared up at Elrond's smiling face.  Then suddenly, he began to feel embarrassed at having come so quickly.  "Oh, Elrond- I'm sorry I couldn't... That was just so... That was..."

"That was simply a warm-up," said Elrond as he rose up and slowly began to pull off his own tunic.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *Sappiness continued... (Seriously, CRINGE-worthy sappiness!!!)

Elrond had stepped off the bed in order to remove his leggings in the most seductive way possible.  He didn't want to tease Bilbo, but he had to admit to himself that he _quite_ liked the reactions he was getting from his precious hobbit.

Bilbo inhaled sharply, and bit his lip as he watched Elrond slide his long legs out of the skin-fitting garment, one at a time.  The elf's grace and fluidity had Bilbo mesmerized as he gazed up at the most beautiful being he'd ever known, in all his natural glory.  The sight of Elrond's artfully statuesque body, perfectly smooth, pale skin, and long, thick cock had the hobbit gasping for breath.  Never had he beheld such splendor, or magnificence in all his life.  His eyes sparked as he subconsciously reached out for the dark-haired vision of beauty, which loomed tantalizingly close to him.  Just as the tips of his fingers grazed the back of Elrond's hand, the elf took a few steps closer to the foot of the bed.  "Mmph!" huffed Bilbo, as he crawled across the bed, in a hurried attempt to reach Elrond.  This time, his fingertips slid briefly across the Elf King's outer thigh, just before he slipped away again.

Elrond chuckled as he watched Bilbo scramble to the opposite side of the bed.  As soon as the hobbit was close enough, Elrond grabbed his hand and brought it so near, that Bilbo could feel the _heat_ radiating from his throbbing-hard cock, before letting go and stepping out of reach, once more.

Bilbo was on to Elrond's little game, and when it came to games- he was not one to be outplayed.  "Hmm... Well I suppose if my elf will not let me touch him, then I've no choice, but to touch myself..."  The hobbit let his hand stroke languidly up and down his own cock, moaning loudly as he did so, in an effort to make Elrond surrender.  He never imagined he would be doing something so brazen in front of anyone, yet with Elrond, he felt perfectly comfortable- natural -even a bit _sexy,_ as he defied his every notion of common decency. 

"Now Bilbo, my love, I'm afraid I cannot allow that within these chambers..." said Elrond, authoritatively, as he climbed onto the bed with his half-sized lover.  

The hobbit felt an electric jolt shiver through his veins at the way Elrond had spoken to him with such _power_ behind his gentle demeanor.  He wanted to feel that power for himself.  He wanted to feel it _inside_ of him- filling him.  Bilbo kept his hand where it was as his lips twisted up into a playful smile.  "And what is my punishment if I choose to disobey?"

Elrond had a flicker of temptation to just shove his cock strait down Bilbo's throat, but he knew better than that.  He also knew that Bilbo's cute, little jokes were merely an expression of how nervous the virgin hobbit was.  But he found it amusing and adorable, nonetheless and he wanted for Bilbo to feel as relaxed as possible.  "Ah, punishment... Indeed, there shall be some _very_ harsh punishments for naughty hobbits, who disobey in the bedroom.  For instance, if you don't take that hand away from yourself right now, I might just have to cancel the midnight snack of _honey cakes,_ which I had planned to have delivered later on."  (Elrond had placed no such order with the staff, but the bluff seemed to work very well, as Bilbo's hand dropped immediately.)

"So does that mean I can touch _you_ , now?  I mean... I only want to make you feel good, like you did for me... May I? Please?"

"Oh, Bilbo- you need never ask."

With that, the hobbit leaned toward Elrond, and placed one trembling hand upon the elf's smooth chest, while the other rested over his long, muscular thigh.  His breath left his lungs as Elrond moved in closer, placing a deep kiss onto Bilbo's open mouth.  As he moaned into their embrace, Bilbo's hands started to move in tiny strokes and circles upon Elrond's satiny flesh, slowly exploring the unfamiliar terrain of the elf's unclothed body.  He knew he'd been talking a rather big game, so he decided to make good on his word by letting the hand on Elrond's thigh slide upward until he reached the hairless base of his intimidatingly large cock.  With a stuttering breath, he broke free form their kiss to ask, "Should I... Do you want me to... I... Um... What would you like for me to..." He knew he must have sounded like a rambling fool, suddenly unable to control his insecure stammering.  This was what he'd wanted his whole life, and now that he had it right in front of him, he started to doubt his own capabilities.   _'Surely the elf would not want to be with someone so naive, so ignorant of the ways of love...'_ he thought to himself. 

Elrond had been waiting for Bilbo's false bravado to shatter sooner or later, but he was a little taken aback by just how sweet and innocent the hobbit seemed to him in that moment.  He almost thought it would be better to wait until Bilbo grew more accustomed to being touched before allowing anything further.  But just then, lust hit him full-force when he felt the hobbit's small hand grasp, shakily around the thickness of his hard shaft.  _"Mmmngh!_ Bilbo- Yes!  _Ahhngh!_   So good- You're doing so good, Bilbo!"

The hobbit felt a surge of confidence when he heard Elrond's moan of approval.  He tightened his grip, and began to move his hand up and down.  He couldn't get the tips of his fingers to close around Elrond's girth, so he added his other hand.  Since the elf was so much bigger than the hobbit, Bilbo had to take a few moments to establish a proper rhythm.  He was also working from the opposite angle from which he was used to- having only ever done this to himself.  So many times in the past, he had fantasized about what it would be like to make love to a beautiful, male elf, however he hadn't quite taken some of the actual _physics_ into consideration.  With his curiosity peaked, Bilbo felt a sudden impulse to see how much he could fit into his mouth.  At the risk of losing his nerve, he decided not to hesitate. 

Elrond cried out in both pleasure and surprise when Bilbo suddenly dipped his head down and began softly sucking on the round, pink head of his cock, while still keeping both hands moving around the thick base.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Just outside the chamber doors, Lindir bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.  His hands clutched together into tight fists in a subconscious effort to cover the deep, hollow feeling, which spread rapidly throughout his chest.  He did not need to see them, to know what Bilbo was doing to Elrond, inside that room. 

A tear fell from Lindir's eye, splashing down onto the cuff of his sleeve, as his felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.  Never once had _he_ been able to elicit such passionate sounds from his beloved King.  In fact, when Lindir sucked Elrond's cock, he never even heard so much as a hitch in the Lord's breathing until he was getting ready to come.  Then after the young butler eagerly swallowed down every, last drop, the only praise he ever got, was a very polite and subdued, "Thank you, Lindir. That will be all for now."  And _never_ had the favor been returned to him. (Not that he'd dare ask for it.)  -Though, he'd offered on several occasions for Elrond to take advantage of more than just his mouth, but each time, the King would refuse, siting that Lindir's oral services were "perfectly adequate."  

Even though Elrond considered Lindir's actions to be nothing but a mere service- Lindir had always regarded it as quite the _privilege_. -Now, this newcomer was threatening to take away his special privileges, and he did not like it one bit.  He could not imagine how a halfling, of all creatures, could possibly be more skilled than himself, concerning the art of fellatio.  Another salty tear added it's self to the growing collection upon the darkening fabric of his sleeve, as Lindir listened carefully, to the increasingly erotic tones.  He didn't even realize that his other hand had found it's way into his leggings- stroking his own cock, even as his tears continued to fall. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sprawled out, upon the royal bed, Elrond and Bilbo enjoyed the feel of first-time experiences. 

Elrond had never had a hobbit before. (Though he'd always wanted one. Until now, the only relations he'd ever had with anyone outside the elven race, was when he used to cavort with Thror. But as hot-blooded and masculine as the Dwarven King had been, Elrond knew their relationship would never amount to more than just sex- albeit very, very good sex.)  _'Perhaps if it hadn't been for that becursed jewel- that rare and radiant opal in which the dwarves referred to as the Arkenstone... He'd still be alive,'_ Elrond had lamented time and time again throughout the years.  But now that he was with Bilbo, the elf could not imagine ever wanting anyone else.  

The hobbit had been surprised by how easily he'd been able to slip his lips around the thickness of Elrond's cock.  He wasn't able to suck it all the way down, but the fact that he could even fit the head in, made him feel eager for more.  The taste of Elrond's pre-cum was intoxicating.  Bilbo moaned as his cheeks hollowed, taking the Elf King's cock all the way to the back of his throat- and still he was only half-way to the base. With his jaw opened to capacity, and his lips stretched taught, he bobbed his head up and down a few times, getting used to the feel of it, while using his hands to massage the remaining length of Elrond's hard shaft.  After a few moments of light sucking, Bilbo began to feel a bit more emboldened, so he allowed his hands and mouth to explore further.  He took the time to appreciate every little contour, each pulsing vein, the smooth, satiny flesh and unique, masculine aroma of the elf's ample endowment.

The Elven Lord was beyond impressed by the way the hobbit worked his hot, little mouth all over his cock, starting with the head, then licking downward until he was able to suck each one of Elrond's velvety testicles into his mouth, humming and swirling his tongue as he did so.  "Oh, Fuck- Bilbo! YESSS!!!  _Mmnngh_ \- That is so\- _NNNGHAAH!!!_   YES- just like that- _Aahh_ \- Keep going, don't stop... I'm about to- _Mmmm... AAAANNNGHHH!_  -BILBO!!!!"

Feeling more determined than ever, Bilbo sealed his lips around Elrond's cock and sucked, until every generous spurt of cum had been hastily swallowed down.  He could hardly believe that _he_  was actually capable of giving an _elf_ an orgasm, even as the delicious proof continued to slide down his throat.  It was better than anything he'd ever tasted in his entire life.  Even the most decadent dessert could not hold a candle to Elrond's enrapturing essence.

Just as the new couple were basking in the glow of one another, there suddenly came a sharp knock upon the door.

Elrond covered himself with a robe, and Bilbo with a blanket before answering the unexpected interruption.  As soon as he opened the chamber door, it became entirely clear what was going on.

Lindir stood in the hall, holding a tray of freshly-made honey cakes and two tall glasses of milk.  "It is midnight, my Lord.  I believe these were to be delivered to you and your... _guest..._ at this hour."

Elrond sighed under his breath, knowing his butler had been eaves dropping, and was now trying any desperate attempt he could think of to make his presence known.  But instead of saying what they both already knew, Elrond simply smiled, took the treats and replied,  "Thank you, Lindir.  That will be all for now."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   

After the doors closed once more, Lindir felt almost nauseous as he heard the hobbit's squeal of delight from inside the King's chambers.  He did not bring the cakes to make Bilbo happy, he only brought them to make a point to Elrond, but it seemed as though he'd failed once again.  Lindir had no desire to hear any more of the depraved sounds from within, so he wistfully began to make his way back to his own chambers, only to be caught off guard by his younger brother, Figwit- whom he thought had gone to bed hours ago.  "Brother, what are you doing in this part of the-"

The normally mild-mannered Figwit excitedly interrupted his brother by shouting,  "Is it true?  Has our Lord really taken a halfling into his-"

"Figwit! This is not an appropriate conversation to be had in the halls!"

"Well then, where do you suggest we go?  Because I heard that-"

"Ssshhhhh!!! Keep your voice down, come with me to my chambers... I will tell you what I know."

Figwit giggled as he hurriedly accompanied his older brother to his room.  He knew that Lindir had no idea he'd been watching him the entire time.  He'd seen the way his brother stroked himself to the salacious sounds coming from the nearby doors, and saw the look of despair in Lindir's eyes as the butler forced own his release.  Although his brother had never admitted it in so many words- Figwit was well aware of how deeply in love Lindir was with Elrond. (Even if it was entirely unrequited.)  Never having been with anyone himself, Figwit could not even fathom how upsetting this all must be for his dear brother.  He'd only wanted to make Lindir feel better, though he could not deny that he did have some very intense urges of his own- especially after seeing the way his brother brought himself to climax, just outside the King's doors.  The moment they were safely concealed within Lindir's room, young Figwit could no longer contain his arousal.  He spun around, with his back against the wall as he grabbed hold of Lindir's collar and pulled him up, close. 

Lindir was agasp, not at all sure what his little brother was trying to do- he'd never seen Figwit act like this before.  Despite the fact that he'd already experienced climax, despite the fact that he was utterly heart-broken, and despite the fact that the warm body in front of him belonged to his own _brother_ , Lindir felt his cock suddenly growing hot and hard as Figwit pressed his own stiff erection, firmly against him.  When he felt his brother's soft lips on his neck, he knew it was wrong- he knew he should put a stop to these confused, deluded feelings... but he just... couldn't. -Not after everything he'd already dealt with the past two nights.  _"Aaaahh,_ Figwit! _Mmm,_ my sweet Figwit... no one must ever know of this," he panted as his arms wrapped around his teenage brother. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond and Bilbo had just finished feeding each other their midnight snack of honey cakes and milk, when the Elven King said "If you are ready, I would like to give you something."

The hobbit's arms and legs shook with lustful anticipation.  He grinned wildly, whilst closing his eyes and biting his lip, as he waited to experience whatever his elf was going to do to him.  Bilbo was stunned when he felt Elrond place a small, velvet covered box into his hands.  Quickly his eyes shot open to gaze down upon the little, blue vessel, before looking back up to Elrond with sparking droplets collecting upon the corners of his lashes.  The moment he opened the box, Bilbo's tears gushed forward into a waterfall which would rival any in Rivendell, as he lost all control of his emotions.  "Oh, _Elrond._ I... I..." was as far as the hobbit was able to get before choking on his broken sobs of joy.

The Elf Lord allowed his own tears to fall freely, as he held the hobbit's trembling hand and whispered, "Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End, would you do me the honor of being my husband... and my King?"

Bilbo nearly fainted.  He felt like he should pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. -But even if it _was_ just a dream, it was one he never wanted to wake up from.  The curls on his head bounced and shined as he nodded enthusiastically, then the breath left his lungs as Elrond fit the gleaming, gold band onto his left ring-finger.  He leaned his naked body into Elrond's, whilst gazing down at he familiar-looking piece of jewelry.  When he tilted it toward the moonlight, Bilbo could see beautiful, ancient runes, glowing from within the precious metal.

"Obviously, it's not the actual ring from the painting, but it _is_ quite enchanted with elven magic, and will serve to protect you, always," said Elrond, with a deep, breathy tone as he pulled Bilbo onto his lap and cradled him with his long, sinewy arms.  Instantly, their mouths melded together in a kiss so deep and passionate, that it felt as if their souls were already connected.  They whispered "I love you," back and forth against each other's lips several times over, until Elrond finally broke their kiss to ask Bilbo, "Are you ready, my love... for us to become one?"

"Yes... Yes, Elrond!  I am ready for everything," gasped Bilbo, still struggling for breath.  He stared deep into the elf's twinkling eyes as Elrond began to explain what was going to happen.

"As I told you yesterday, one drop of blood from an Elven King has the power to grant immortality, but should you take more than that, and allow me to drink from you in-turn, then our souls will be eternally bonded in both this life and the next.  The spell is so powerful, that we will even have a spiritual bond with each other's closest kin- just to a lesser extent.  Are you still sure this is something you want?"

"I am absolutely sure," said Bilbo, with utmost certainty.  Not only did the hobbit want to be one with his husband, he desperately wanted to taste more of Elrond's warm, life-giving blood.  A few days ago, he would have never even been able to imagine doing such a ghastly thing- for _many_ reasons.  But now, it strangely seemed like the most natural thing in the world, and it was something he knew he would never regret.  His eyes widened in awe, as he watched Elrond pick up a dagger from the bed-side table.

The elf made a small cut on the side of his own neck, just above the shoulder.  He leaned down over the hobbit, who was still cradled snugly in his arms, allowing him access to drink.  He groaned in ecstasy when he felt Bilbo's mouth latch on to him and begin sucking.  _"Mmmmnngggh!_   Yes- that's it! Take it... Take as much as you can!"

Bilbo did just that.  He sucked hard and steady, so entranced in what he was doing, that he didn't even feel it when Elrond slid the dagger across the edge of his throat.  Not until he felt the elf's lips engulf his neck, did Bilbo realize that he'd been cut and was now bleeding into Elrond's eager mouth.  Never did he know such realms of pleasure and magnificence could exist in the world, let alone be granted to such a humble creature as a hobbit.

The sensation was something entirely new for the both of them- so erotic and intimate.  Each one could feel the life-force of the other entering into their bodies, blending their spirits together as one.  They could hear the beautiful song of the Valars echoing down from the heavens to celebrate their ever-lasting union.  Neither one wanted the feeling to end, but Elrond knew he shouldn't take too much from the hobbit's small body, so he forced himself to stop, the moment he felt the slightest change in Bilbo's heart rhythm.  He watched the wound heal it's self instantaneously, causing him to breathe a sigh of both relief and gratitude.  

The hobbit took Elrond's cue, and stopped as well, (Albeit, rather reluctantly.)  He licked the last crimson drop from his lips as he smiled up at his eternal lover, feeling more connected to him than he could possibly even put into words.  They simply gazed in wonderment at one another as diamond-like droplets sparkled down, over their cheeks. 

 

After several minutes of calm silence, and sweet kisses, Elrond nuzzled his face into Bilbo's soft, fragrant hair, and whispered, "There is still something _else_ I would love to give you, if you feel you are ready.  Although, I would completely understand if y-"

"Oh, yes!  Elrond, YES!!!  Please! Please, take me!  I love you. I need you!"  Bilbo was beyond ready, he'd never been so ready in all his life.  He didn't care about the prospect of physical pain.  He figured if he could get his lips around Elrond's cock, the rest of his body would get accustomed just as quickly.  After all, this was his soul-mate now and for all of eternity- his King, his beloved... his _husband_. 

Elrond kissed Bilbo in a way that had them both feeling a high, like never before.  Everything was so much more intense, now that they felt each other's blood flowing through their hearts.  The newly-bonded couple could have easily spent a thousand years without ever breaking that kiss, so instead of pausing, Elrond kept his lips moving as he flawlessly shifted his mouth away from Bilbo's, and began working his way down the hobbit's body.  He took a few moments to suck on Bilbo's stiff cock, then he ran his tongue down the seam of his balls, before sucking them both into his mouth at the same time.  Hearing the hobbit's blissful wail encouraged Elrond to move even lower.  He carefully pushed Bilbo's thighs upward, bending his knees toward his chest.

Quickly, Bilbo hooked his arms around his own legs, holding them securely in place as Elrond's tongue danced it's way downward from his balls, to his exposed, virgin hole.  As he felt Elrond's hot breath ghost over his twitching entrance, Bilbo shuddered, arching his back and pulling his knees up further to his face.  Then suddenly, he felt a warm, wet softness licking small circles around a place which he'd scarcely even touched, himself.  The pleasure which jolted throughout his entire body was nearly too much for Bilbo to take.  He cried out in an odd, blended mix of Quenya and Westron, not even caring if what he'd said made any sense at the moment.  The hobbit gasped and moaned continuously as Elrond's tongue slowly wound it's way inside.  His body hitched and tensed, then quivered and relaxed over and over again, in rolling waves of euphoria.  The last time he remembered shivering so much, when his cousin's had dumped a bucket of ice-water over his head as a "birthday surprise" one year.  Only now, it was not simply from shock, (although that was a definite factor...) but the staggeringly immense pleasure which was being given to him had caused Bilbo's eyes to roll back in his head.

Elrond couldn't believe how tight Bilbo felt around his tongue.  He knew it would take quite a bit of preparation to get the hobbit's small body ready to accommodate his cock. (Which was exceptionally large, even for an elf.)  So he took his time, thoroughly enjoying each moment as he twirled his tongue deep inside his precious, little King.  Elrond loved the way Bilbo was responding to his every touch, so after a few more minutes of indulging himself in the hobbit's luscious ass, Elrond pulled his tongue back, and gently replaced it with a long, smooth finger.  He eased it in slowly, working Bilbo into a more flexible state, before pushing in a second finger.

 _"Aaaahhhggghh!"_ shrieked Bilbo, as his body struggled to adjust to he added girth.

The elf's instinct was to stop, and make sure Bilbo was not in pain.  But as their souls were evermore connected, he found that he never once had to question his hobbit.  The sounds Bilbo was making, and the way his body moved was testament to how much he wanted it.  Elrond continued to slide his fingers in and out, twisting and scissoring them in a way that was sure to loosen the taught ring of muscle.  He soothed Bilbo by whispering words of elven magic into his ear, before adding a third finger into the hobbit's trembling, little body.

When Bilbo felt Elrond's fingers hit a certain place within him, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "OHMYGODWHATWAS- _SSSSHHAAAHAAHAA!!!_  -ELLLLRONNND, _NNNNGGHH!!!"_ The hobbit would have came right then, if Elrond hadn't promptly removed his fingers, leaving Bilbo with a feeling of emptiness and desperation to be filled once more.  His soft whimper was soon silenced when he felt the thick, blunt tip of Elrond's cock pressing firmly against his wet, needy hole.

Elrond leaned his body over Bilbo's, so the hobbit could rest his ankles over his shoulders as he lowered himself further down.  He locked gazes with his husband, communicating feelings of love which could never be put into words of any known language, as he gradually began to slide the head of his cock into the tight, clenching heat of Bilbo's tiny body.  Once the roundness of the head had popped inside, Elrond stilled for a few moments, before starting to move again.  He never once took his eyes off the hobbit's beautifully contorted face, as he eased his long, thick cock all the way in, until his hips were pressed flush against the back of Bilbo's thighs. Their mouths met once again for a slow, languid kiss.  With their souls and bodies entwined as one, the newly-joined Kings writhed together in a harmonious rhythm of passion and love.

Bilbo saw infinite galaxies of stars swirling like fireflies, behind his tightly-closed eyelids every time Elrond pushed into him, hitting that shockingly sensitive spot with each gentle thrust.  He soon felt the intense heat building within his body, reaching never-before-felt heights of pleasure, as his toes began to curl and his legs started to shake. 

Elrond kept his mouth locked onto Bilbo's, swallowing the hobbit's every sweet, muffled moan.  Even centuries of wisdom and experience could not have prepared him for the overwhelming rush he felt, when his own climax surged through his cock, flooding deeply into Bilbo's spasming channel. 

After taking a few moments to catch their breaths, Elrond slowly pulled out, but he never once let go of Bilbo.  He kept the hobbit as close as possible, whispering a litany of loving words as he feathered soft kisses all over Bilbo's face and neck, until he felt the sleepy, little body become limp within his arms.  Soon, he too, had fallen under the spell of blissful relaxation, letting his consciousness slip into a deep realm of tranquility, alongside his precious, little Hobbit-King. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lindir lied naked in his bed, with his equally nude, little brother's arms and legs wrapped tightly around him.  He knew he should make Figwit wake up, and go to his own room, but it just felt so good to have a warm, breathing body next to him- even if it wasn't how it was supposed to be.  They'd both agreed it would only happen once, and never again after this night.  Lindir just wanted to feel loved and appreciated, and his brother had given him that.  Slowly, the eldest of the two surrendered to the depths of slumber with a strange sense of comfort.  _'At least someone appreciates my talents...'_ thought Lindir as he drifted off to sleep next to the exhausted, young Figwit.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.

Bilbo awoke to a room filled with bright, warm sunlight along with the blended melodies of countless songbirds, pouring in from the open windows.  "Mmm... It's morning already??" he groaned as he nuzzled his face against Elrond's broad chest.  

The elf laughed softly, and gave Bilbo a slow kiss before replying, "It is mid-afternoon, my love. I trust you slept well?" 

Immediately, the hobbit jolted upright in bed.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd missed out on his favorite part of the day.  "Afternoon?!  But how could it be so late already?"

"Well, it was just before dawn when we fell asleep, so-"

"What?!  Dawn?!  No, it couldn't have been!  It was only just after midnight when we... _you know_..."

"Is my Hobbit-King blushing?"

"No!  No, I'm just... I know what we... did... couldn't have lasted longer than... twenty, maybe thirty minutes?"

"Closer to five hours, actually.  I would have woken you for lunch, but you obviously needed your rest.  Besides, it's best not spoil your appetite, before the celebration this evening."

"WHAT?!?!  We did not... do that, for five hours!  There is no way I could have-  Wait, _what_ celebration?!"

"Time feels different for you now that you are fully-infused with immortal blood.  I'm sure you will adjust to it very quickly."

"Oh, don't you play coy with me!  Now, what celebration were you talking about?"  Bilbo bounced around on the bed, squirming like an eager, little child as he impatiently waited for an answer.

Elrond tried his best to stay quiet and keep a strait face for as long as possible, if for no other reason than to watch his hobbit grow more adorably frustrated with each passing moment.  But soon, the elf could no longer contain the playful grin which spread across his face, nor the twinkle in his eyes as Bilbo continued to beg and pout.  Finally, he gave in and said, "My precious, you are a _King_ now- to every elf in this valley. You are my husband, and my eternal soul-mate... Do you not think that is worthy cause for celebration?"

Bilbo was shocked and elated.  One thing he'd always heard about elves, was that they did not celebrate marriages in the same flamboyant fashion as hobbits.  Speechless once again, the hobbit smiled from ear to ear, nodding his head in agreement, as golden, sunlit tears glittered down each side of his face.  

While it was true that elven unions were simply based upon mutual consent, rather than formal vows and rituals- Elrond wanted to compromise, by throwing an elaborate reception in Bilbo's honor.  (Even though he'd scarcely left the hobbit's side, since bringing him back to the palace, it had been easy enough to arrange things with his butler before Bilbo woke up.)  After a lengthy kiss, he suggested they start getting ready.  One more sultry kiss, then Elrond scooped Bilbo up in his arms and carried him into the bath.

 

Bilbo luxuriated in the feel of having his hair and body washed by Elrond's large, gentle hands.  Though, he was even more excited when it was his turn to shampoo the elf's long, dark locks.  He was continuously mesmerized by Elrond's masculine grace and beauty.  Just the sight of Elrond's wet hair, slicked down the back of his neck was nearly enough to drive Bilbo over the edge.  Once he'd finished with the increasingly sensual act of bathing the elf's entire body, the hobbit could no longer deny the urgency he felt to be with his elven husband.  He felt he water move in soft ripples around him as he maneuvered his body into a straddling position over Elrond's lean thighs.  Gingerly, he let his soft, slippery ass glide over the elf's rigid cock as he groaned, _"Mnngh,_ Elrond... I... I want you." 

Elrond wanted nothing more than to give Bilbo everything he could ever want, and more.  Although- he couldn't help but want to make the hobbit work a bit for it.  With his strong arms wrapped tightly around Bilbo, he pressed his lips to the warm, wet surface of his hobbit's jaw-line, then whispered, "And just what is it you want of me, my love?"

Bilbo wriggled in Elrond's arms, trying to get his point across without having to vocalize it, until the teasing had become too much for him to bear.  _"Hmmph!_   Elrond... I want you to... to... _you_ _know_... Please?"

"You want me to wash your hair again?"

"Nnnooo!  You know that's not what I meant!  I want you... to do... what you did last night."

"Well, I suppose could feed you honey cakes again..."

"No! No honey cakes! -Oh, no, I didn't mean that!  Yes I want honey cakes!... I love honey c-  But that's not what this is about!  Elrond, please just...  _Mmmmngh!"_

"Just, what?"

"Just... just..."

"Say the words Bilbo, tell me what you want."

"I want...I want you inside me, Elrond."

"Now, I know my hobbit is _much_ more linguistically inclined than that..."

Bilbo's eyes widened, not having expected the elf to challenge him in such a way.  He happened to consider himself very skilled in the art of spoken word, though not once in his life had he ever verbalized any such wanton dialogue- even to himself, let alone, to anyone else.  But the hobbit was not about to lose in a game of semantics, nor would he be denied his prize.  After a deep, shaky breath, Bilbo pressed his lips against Elrond's throat and began to speak without reservation.  "I want you... to make love to me, Elrond, right here, in the water.  I... I  want your hard, thick cock so deep inside my ass, I can feel it in my throat!  I want you to fuck me until my eyes roll back in my head!  I want you to pump me so full with your cum, my belly becomes heavy and round with... with..."

 _"Nnngh-_   Say it, I want to hear you _say_ it..." huffed Elrond as he began to coax the head of his cock into Bilbo's tightly-puckered asshole.

 _"Aaaaaaahhh!!!_ Elrond! YESSSS!!!!!"

"Don't stop talking... Tell me what you want..."  panted Elrond while he drove his immense length deeper into Bilbo's body, beneath the surface of he warm bath water.

"I... _UUUNNNGH!!!_... I want... _Mmmgh!!!_ FUCK me, Elrond!  Fuck a _baby_ into me!  _Ahnggh!!!_   Make me pregnant!  _Nngghhh!!_ Elrond!  Fuck me, harder!!! _Oooohhh,_  yes- YES!!!!  ... _Mmmm,_ Elrond... I love you!  I love you Elrond.  I want your baby in me!"

Of ALL the things Elrond thought the hobbit might say in the throws of passion, never once had he entertained the impossible notion of conceiving a baby with his male partner.  Though, as unexpected as it was, he could not deny the way Bilbo's words were affecting him, so he allowed himself to let go, and get lost in the fantasy.  Elrond came hard and fast inside his halfling-husband as he cried out Bilbo's name over and over again.

After taking a few moments to rest in each other's arms, Elrond had to inquire, "So tell me, my love, is that truly something you want?"

Instantly, Bilbo cringed in embarrassment.  He tried to hide his brightening, red face behind his hands, as he became extremely nervous and fidgety.  For a few moments, the hobbit could do no more than whimper softly to himself, until he finally answered Elrond in small, squeaky voice.  "I... I can't even believe I said that!  Please forgive me... I just... I got... a bit carried away, I suppose."

Elrond held Bilbo close, assuring him, "There is nothing to forgive... And there is _certainly_ nothing wrong with getting carried away."  With that, Elrond lifted Bilbo out of the water, and carried him to the plush rug, just outside the bath tub.  He wrapped a soft, dry towel around the hobbit, deciding it was best to leave the subject alone for the time being. 

 

Once they were both dry, and it was time to choose their attire for the evening, Bilbo had finally stopped obsessing over what he'd said, and started focusing on the wide array of shimmering fabrics in front of him.  "Ohh, I don't know what to pick... They're all so beautiful!  What do _you_ think I should wear?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me that," said Elrond with a smirk.  He pulled a small, pearly-white ensemble out from behind the wardrobe, and presented it to Bilbo.  "I had this made just for tonight... I hope you like it."

The hobbit held up the magnificent robe to marvel at it's exquisite craftsmanship and detail.  The ivory exterior of the extra-long cloak was lined with smooth, golden silk, which gave the garment a most ethereal quality.  "Elrond, this is _so_... It's by far the most...  _Rrrgh!!!_ -I am  not going to cry again!  How dare you keep surprising me with such beautiful and amazing- well, everything?!"

"I'm afraid that is just something else, which you will have to grow accustomed to," chuckled Elrond as he helped Bilbo into the pale, form-fitting leggings.  He'd picked a deep, indigo blue color for himself, as he wanted Bilbo to be the shining star of the Kingdom this evening. 

When the elf and hobbit were fully dressed in their robes, cloaks and crowns, Bilbo began to twirl about, in front of the mirror in small, fluttery circles, feeling like true royalty.  He hadn't even realized he was doing it, until he looked over at Elrond.  Suddenly, he stopped and fell onto the floor, overtaken by laughter when he saw the Elven King slowly turn his own body in an awkward-looking three hundred and sixty degree rotation, with his arms stiffly out to the sides. 

"I do not believe I'm nearly as cute when I try it," stated the elf, causing Bilbo's laughter to increase until his ribs were in stitches.  "I'm glad you found that amusing," Elrond said flatly, as if he hadn't done it for exactly that reason.  He pulled Bilbo up, into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips, effectively silencing the hobbit's giggle-fit.  After he put Bilbo back on his feet, the two of them stood before the mirror together, quietly admiring the vision of themselves as a married couple.  A few moments later, Elrond leaned down and whispered against Bilbo's ear, "Are you ready my love... to be declared a King for all eternity?"

The hobbit drew in a deep, shaky breath, feeling overwhelmingly anxious and excited to be received as the second King of Imladris.  As he exhaled, he nodded his head in affirmation, whilst gripping tightly onto Elrond's strong hand.  (Deep, in the back of his mind, part of him was still waiting to wake up in his own bed or even worse- on the cold, hard ground of some rotten-smelling cave amongst a baker's dozen snoring dwarves.)  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond did not let go of Bilbo's hand as he lead him out onto a large courtyard, which was outfitted with table after table of impeccably set flatware, stemware, carafes, silverware and silk napkins.  Golden candelabras of white, beeswax tapers glowed atop each and every surface, alongside hydrangea-filled vases, giving the air a sweet, subtle perfume, which wafted gently upon the cool, evening breeze.  Dimly-lit lanterns lined the perimeters of the venue, gradually becoming brighter as the sun continued to set.  Musicians were set up with their instruments in every corner, while countless staff members waited patiently on stand-by.  Even the fireflies were beginning to emerge as if to celebrate alongside them. 

Bilbo was entranced by the beauty which surrounded him, until a sudden voice from behind his back nearly caused him to scream out-loud. 

"Everything is prepared as per your wishes, my Lord.  Shall I ring the dinner bells?" asked Lindir, never once acknowledging the hobbit's presence.

"Yes, thank you Lindir," replied Elrond, bluntly, before leading Bilbo to their own private table, which was situated slightly above the rest of the courtyard.  The two throne-like chairs were identical, with the exception of one having much longer legs than the other.  Once they were seated, the taller chair gave Bilbo the illusion of being the same height as Elrond.

Within moments, the Kings were surrounded by hundreds of whispering elves.  Some of them, Bilbo had met the previous day, but there were still so many which he did not recognize as they paraded past the table, bowing to both he and Elrond, before dispersing away to their own seats.  

 

Lindir stood attentively by Elrond's side, carefully supervising the waitstaff, while endless courses of the finest elven delicacies were served, along with a few brand-new creations, which no one had ever seen before.  The chefs had taken it upon themselves to prepare some _experimental_ dishes, which they'd thought the hobbit, in particular, might be fond of.  (Most of which, were dessert items.)

The chefs had not been wrong.  Even though Bilbo had complimented nearly every bite he'd taken throughout the entire meal, it was indeed the final presentation that proved to be the winning favorite.  Amongst all the unique cakes, puddings, parfaits and pies, the one he'd loved best was a newly inspired confection, which the servers had referred to as "molten-chocolate cake."  Bilbo did not know what chocolate was, or where it came from, but he quickly found that he could not seem to get enough of it.

Then came the serving of a strange, brightly colored, unearthly, gelatinous substance, which Bilbo along with rest of the party found to be most odd, and seemingly unappetizing.  The hobbit tentatively poked the translucent, green cube with his finger, fearing it might somehow be alive.  He laughed in both amusement and fascination as the alien-like dessert proceeded to jiggle around on his plate for several moments.

A few of the chefs snickered amongst themselves as they spied from around a nearby corner, carefully watching the others inspect the mystifying concoction.

Elrond was the first to take a bite of the inedible-looking matter.  Bilbo, along with many others, observed intently, as Elrond put the spoon in his mouth, curious to see his reaction.  Upon tasting it, the Elven King's eyebrows rose up, and he began to nod his head in approval.

As the rest of the party followed suit, they all were delighted, agreeing that it's light, fruity flavor and interesting texture made a perfectly select finish to the rich, decadent meal.  (Although, Bilbo had to admit that his favorite was still the warm, gooey chocolate cake, which caused several of the spying chefs to exchange pouches of coins with one another.)

 

After all the empty dishes had been cleared from the tables, Elrond gave Bilbo a wry smile, before he stood up, and gently guided the hobbit to his feet, upon the seat of the chair.  The Elf King kept a firm hold on Bilbo's hand as he proudly announced their union to the entire Kingdom of Imladris.

Hundreds elves all raised a glass, in honor of their Kings.  They'd known from the moment Bilbo arrived back in the valley, that Elrond had intended to marry him- though many of them were surprised to hear the official declaration taking place after less than two days.  And some of them weren't quite sure how they felt about having a _hobbit_ as a King, but still, everyone cheered respectfully for the newly-wed couple. (Except for Lindir, who stood still as a statue, behind Elrond, rolling his eyes in discontent.)  Certain elves, such as the tailors- who'd made his clothing, the jeweler- who'd made the ring and crown, and the chefs- who'd recently come out of their hiding place, cheered loudest of all for the new King.

Bilbo had never felt more on top of the world.  This was so for beyond any of his wildest dreams, he could no longer contain his excitement.  The hobbit certainly had not been planning on giving any sort of speech- especially before such an immense audience.  Yet, he felt compelled to express his gratitude to all of them, for making him feel so accepted and at home in their ancient elven land. (Which he did, entirely in Quenya, of course... Not that he was trying to _show-off,_ he just wanted to be sure they understood him.)

Elrond was thoroughly amused and impressed by Bilbo's warm-hearted alloquy, and the fact that it had been delivered in the elves' native tongue.  As the Kingdom rejoiced once more, Elrond leaned close to the hobbit's ear, and whispered, "You never cease to amaze me, Bilbo Baggins-Peredhel." 

 

Bilbo's iridescent, white robes glowed, brilliantly beneath the evenly-cast light of the first full moon of autumn, as countless toasts and cheers rang throughout the enchanted valley.  At one point, the hobbit had seen a shooting star.  He simply smiled, and thought, _'There is absolutely nothing more I could want for myself...'_   But, never one to waste a wish, Bilbo squinted his eyes and wished nothing but good luck for the thirteen travelling dwarves, which he'd so recently departed from.  

The wine flowed freely as the festivities wore on, easing the entire crowd into a much more relaxed state of being.  Some of the elves who'd already had the privilege of meeting Bilbo, along with a few new faces, had casually taken up seats around the Kings' table, all talking and laughing with one another, whilst and increasing number of others stood nearby, listening to their conversations, and becoming more and more fond of the hobbit with each passing minute- even if for no other reason than seeing how happy he made Lord Elrond.  

Bilbo was somewhat surprised by just how gregarious and comical his husband could be among so many others.  He'd always imagined elves (especially royalty) to be elegant serene, graceful beings of utmost refinement at all times- which was exactly how they'd seemed to him the first time around.  But now that he was truly interacting with them on a more concrete level, he found himself feeling more at home than ever, as he told them the story of how he came to be in Rivendell.  The hobbit began by talking about how the dwarves had invaded his home, by way of the wandering wizard, just as they had done to the elves. Then as the story went on, he became rather animated- even going so far as to act out parts of his encounter with the mountain trolls.

"And then the disgusting, hideous giant blew gallons of  _snot_ all over me!!!" exclaimed Bilbo, enjoying the horrified cringes and gasps he was receiving from the captivated audience of elves, which surrounded him.  Their reactions and laughter made him feel somehow _proud_ of the nightmarish experience, and so he went on to tell them of how he'd single-handedly freed their ponies from the monster's ties and manipulated the beasts into falling for Gandalf's trap.  (He really wasn't trying to brag, but as the elves continuously told him how clever and brave he was, he could not help but feel a certain sense of accomplishment for his "heroic deeds," as they'd put it.)

As the moon rose higher in the sky, Elrond found himself unable to keep his hands off Bilbo.  He too, was enjoying the startled reactions he was receiving from his many loyal subjects, as he grew increasingly flirtatious with his new husband.

Shocked gasps, followed by loud whistles, filled the courtyard as fleets of on-lookers witnessed a _very_ unorthodox, public kiss between their two Kings.  Bilbo could not believe Elrond had kissed him like that, right in front of everyone...  

Neither could Lindir. -Abruptly, and without waiting for dismissal, the Kings' butler stormed off in search of his younger brother.

"To Lords Elrond and Bilbo!" shouted the remaining elves as they held up their stemware, one last time before Elrond formally declared their departure for the night.  Multitudes of congratulations, bows, hugs and handshakes later, the royal couple were finally on their way back to their own, private chambers.  

 

"So, my precious, how do you feel?" asked Elrond, as he carried his exhausted, little King up the numerous flights of stairs, leading to their room.

Bilbo chuckled, sighed, looked up lovingly at the elf and said, "I feel... like... I need you to make love to me... I love you so much, Elrond... Please, fuck me again!"

The moment the doors closed behind the two Kings, Elrond had them naked on the bed together, whispering sweet sentiments into Bilbo's ears- telling the hobbit how proud he was to have him as his husband, and how deeply, hopelessly, and unconditionally in love with him he'd been since their first introduction, by Gandalf.

Bilbo eagerly reciprocated every passionate word and gesture.  He allowed himself to indulge in fantasies he didn't even know he had, as they consummated their union several times over, with absolutely no regard for time.  The Kings went back and forth between love-making and hard fucking for several hours on end, until finally it was time for breakfast. (In bed, of course...)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm sorry it's taking so long to get to the good stuff!!! Please don't hate me!!!  
> *Also, please note that this is NOT an Mpreg story, although I am currently working on one, which is completely unrelated to this series. (Same fandom, though.) So, if you're interested, please check out [Family Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917142/chapters/34554572)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *I don't get how no one else (that I know of,) has ever linked Lindir and Figwit together as brothers... I mean- they both live in Rivendell, and they're played by the SAME ACTOR... HELLOOO!?!?!  
> *Oh, and I'm not sure if Heledir's instrument is actually a harp, I think it might be a lyre, but for the sake of this story, it's a fucking harp.

Lindir was thoroughly disgusted by watching Elrond tickle and grope the hobbit right in front of his face, almost as if he were _trying_ to hurt him.  But the last straw had been that  kiss\- that lewd, tawdry, sickening, display of immorality. The butler felt a blood-boiling mixture of rage and betrayal.  He knew if he didn't leave right at that moment, he would have said or done something he would inevitably live to regret. 

Tears streaked down Lindir's face as he disappeared from the crowd, knowing he would not be missed by anyone. (Least of all, Lord Elrond.)  He did not understand how his beloved King could be so cruel and heartless as to just throw him by the wayside, and decide to marry a _'short, hairy, little creature who crawled out of a hole in the ground, and is not even civilized enough to wear shoes!'_

Lindir's mind raced with a torrent of emotions as he marched down the halls of the palace, in the direction of Figwit's chambers.  _'That ring should have been put on MY finger!  It should be ME, sitting on his lap, licking chocolate off his fingers!  ME, sleeping next to him in bed... ME, shouting out his name! -Making him shout MINE!!!'_ Before he'd even realized it, Lindir found himself standing outside his younger brother's doors, shaking and sobbing.  Suddenly he felt torn between his aching need for solace, and his long-standing moral fortitude.  _'What am I even thinking- wanting to be with my own brother in such a way?  No, I've done enough damage as it is... If I allow it to happen again, knowing it can never amount to anything real, then I'll be no better than Elrond.  I will not do that to Figwit-  He is my brother... He should've never been part of this... He deserves better than-'_

"Lindir, what are you doing here?  Aren't you supposed to be attending the-  Lindir, what happened?!" emplored a soft voice from behind, as a warm, comforting hand reached out to rest on the butler's trembling shoulder.

The younger elf had only been gone from his chambers for the short amount of time it took to get himself a piece of that exotic, green dessert from the kitchen.  As far as he knew, Lindir was still in the courtyard, with all the rest of the elves, who had been _'important enough'_ to invite to the celebration.  

"I... I was just leaving.  I'm very sorry, Figwit," whispered Lindir as he moved away from his brother's touch.  He tried to keep his back turned to Figwit, not wanting to break down, upon meeting his gaze.  Lindir had only taken a few steps away, when he suddenly heard a loud, shattering sound from directly behind him.  Instantly, he whirled around, fearing Figwit may somehow be injured, but the vision he was met with, was far worse than anything he could have anticipated.

Figwit stood motionless, with his feet surrounded by splintered shards of white porcelain, along with an explosion of bright, green globs all over the floor, and on the front of his robe.  The look of hurt and rejection on his face was unmistakable. His eyes were flooded with tears, and his bottom lip quivered as he slowly sank to his knees. "Please, brother... Please don't go... please don't leave me..." pouted Figwit with such anguish in his voice, that Lindir instantly had to stoop down, and wrap his arms around his little brother.

"Never," said Lindir, as he helped Figwit to his feet.  "I will _never_ leave you.  I will always be your brother and I will always love you... But you must understand-"

Finally reaching a breaking point of his own, Figwit ripped his body away from Lindir's.  "I know you think I am a child, but I _do_ understand- I understand perfectly!  You want Elrond to love you- you _beg_ him to let you suck his cock, then you get all upset when he doesn't want anything more from you-  Do not look at me like that, brother... if anyone taught me how to spy and eavesdrop, it's you!"

"Figwit! I cannot believe you would-  What Lord Elrond and I do in the privacy of-"

"In the privacy of WHAT?!  Did you really think I do not know? -That everyone doesn't know?!  Do you have any idea how many times I have spoken out, on behalf of your honor?  And now suddenly, you're just so noble and righteous? -Well where were those so-called 'morals' of yours last night, when you were pounding me, face-first into the mattress?  And why... Tell me _why_ , Lindir, are you not doing it to me again, right now?  I know you need it... You need it just as badly as I need it.  I _need_ you... Please brother."

The elfling wrapped one arm around his older brother's waist, while his other hand slipped beneath Lindir's robe, to palm the front of his leggings.  

"Figwit, stop.  I was wrong, you are my... _Aangh!_   We cannot... ever again!  _Mmph_ , Figwit- please... We agreed, just once- _Uuugh!"_

"Don't you like it, brother?  You liked it last night... When I was upside down, with my ankles tied to the top of the bedpost..."

"No, Figwit!  You are much too young to.. _Mmngh..._ Figwit!  I should have never touched you like that!  I should have known better- I _did_ know better- I _do_ know better.  I just... _Mmm_ , Figwit..."

 

The chamber doors closed softly behind the dark-haired, elven brothers, leaving the fragments of broken flatware and sticky, green goo, to litter the hallway floor.

Lindir's guilt still weighed heavily on him, as he feverishly removed his brother's clothing.  The last thing he wanted to do was use his innocent, younger sibling in the same way he'd been used himself, but he knew it was already too late.  He tried to rationalize his actions by telling himself that this was _'all Elrond's fault, and if it weren't for that_   _flabby_ , _little abomination, named Bilbo, none of this would have ever happened.'_   

"One last time, Figwit... No more after tonight.  I mean it this time- never again."

"Yes Lindir, just for tonight. I promise... Now please, fuck me.  Fuck me even harder than you did last night!  I can take it, I want it- Please!"

"No, little brother, I am not going to fuck you tonight."

Figwit felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach at his brother's refusal.  All he wanted, was to feel close and connected to Lindir, and he could not imagine why his brother would be naked, in bed with him if he didn't want to the same things, they'd done the night before, in Lindir's room.  He tried not to shed any visible tears as he nodded his head in concession.  Even if there was to be no sex to be had between them, Figwit still did not want his brother to leave.  "That's alright Lindir, we can do whatever you want.  Just... Please stay."

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere, dear brother.  But tell me, did you really mean what you said about doing whatever I want?"

With dark, glassy eyes, Figwit nodded once more.  It was true, he would do _anything_ for his older brother, but he could not deny the icy chill, which ran up his spine at that moment.

Lindir smiled seductively at Figwit before leaning in to whisper softy against his ear.  "I want you to fuck me... _Lord Elrond."_

The younger elf gasped at his brother's request.  He was sure he had to have heard it wrong.  "Lindir, what are you... I mean, if I am to understand correctly- you want _me_... to pretend to be... _him?!"_

 

"No one is pretending anything.  I love you, my Lord... you know that.  And I have always wanted this.  I knew if I just kept sucking your cock, showing you how deeply I care for you, eventually you would return my love.  Now that you have, I want you to take me, completely and entirely... Make love to me, Elrond... Just like we've both been wanting for so long."

Figwit was stunned.  A small part of him actually feared for his brother's sanity.  He wasn't sure if playing along with Lindir's strange, little game was such a good idea, but the prospect of getting to stick his dick in his older brother's ass was far-too tempting to resist.  (Even if he did have to embody the role of Elrond, in order to do so.)  After drawing in a deep, steadying breath, Figwit closed his eyes and tried his best to get into character.  "Lindir, you've always been such a loyal... um,  _butler_ to me.  But I want you to be my King, now."  Figwit quickly grabbed a simple, golden hair-pin from his bedside table, then curled it into a loop, and slipped it around his brother's finger, hoping the gesture would be well received. 

Lindir's eyes burst into a tidal wave of tears as he watched Figwit place the makeshift ring onto his left hand.  He was unable to speak through his gasping sobs of decades-old emotions, which exploded to the surface of his mind, much faster than he could have ever anticipated.  Then all of a sudden, it dawned on him;  It wasn't Elrond he was crying over.  The fact that his own _brother_ had been willing to do this for him- to go to such desperate lengths to comfort him, had Lindir feeling more guilt-ridden than ever before.  For a few brief moments, he allowed himself to collapse into Figwit's arms.  But just before losing what little grip on reality he had left, Lindir ripped his body away from the warm, loving embrace.  _"NNNNGH!_ \- NO!  No, Figwit!  You must stop now.  I cannot do this to you- You deserve so much better.  I... I am so sorry for...  I'm sorry, Figwit."  Lindir kept his back to Figwit as he slipped off the bed, and began gathering up his clothing.

Figwit did not know what to make of his brother's unexpected mood-swing.  He thought perhaps, he'd played the part wrong, so he decided to try a different approach.  With his deepest, most threatening voice, the young elf snapped, "You have not yet been dismissed!  As your King, I order you to lie down on the bed, spread your legs, and do NOT stop saying my name until I am finished with you!!!"

Lindir turned to face Figwit with a look of deep shame in his eyes.  "Thank you, brother.  Thank you for trying, but my broken heart is not yours to mend."  Just as he moved to distance himself even further away from Figwit, Lindir suddenly felt a sharp sting radiating into the left side of his face, while tiny, white stars danced around the edges of his vision.  Instantly, he cupped his hand to his cheek, stood back, and stared at Figwit in astonishment.  "Little brother!  You- _slapped_ me!!!  How _DARE_ you?!?!"

"I'm sorry Lindir, I didn't mean to!  I just... Please don't- _AAAANGH!!!"_

The eldest brother's retaliatory strike had caused Figwit to tumble backward off the bed, with his head glancing off the corner of the table, then onto the hard, marble floor, nearly four feet below.  Hot, crimson blood flowed from the elfling's nostrils as he struggled to regain his footing.  He was a bit confused as to what had just happened, where he was, or how he'd gotten there.  All he knew at the moment was that his nose was bleeding, which was nothing to be particularly concerned about, except for the fact that some of he blood seemed to be flowing in the wrong direction, as his eyes became clouded with blurry, red streaks.  Then he heard the voice of his brother calling his name over and over again, only it sounded so far away.  He tried to call back to Lindir, but his lungs didn't seem to be working the way they were supposed to.  Figwit almost wanted to laugh, although he wasn't quite sure why.  For just a fraction of a second, he could have sword he heard someone else laughing hysterically, far off in the distance... right before being pulled down into the depths of swirling darkness.

"FIGWIT!  FIGWIIIIT!!!  Oh no, Figwit, NO!  Figwit, can you hear me?  Figwit!!!  Please wake up... Come on, little brother, PLEASE!!!  I am _so_ sorry!  FIGWIT!  _PLEASE_ , WAKE UP!!!"

 

Gaining no response from limp body of his younger brother, Lindir suddenly began to panic.  He cradled Figwit in his arms, then lifted him onto the bed, leaving a thick trail of blood in his wake.  Lindir's heart raced and sweat beaded his brow as he suddenly began to feel dizzy.  He knew the situation was becoming more dire with each passing moment, so Lindir sprinted to the chamber doors and scrambled out into the hall, with total disregard for the fact that he was completely naked and covered in blood.  As he took another step forward, the butler's foot landed down hard, upon a razor-sharp piece of broken flatware.  Immediately he dropped to his hands and knees, gaining several more shallow cuts in the process.  Then before he even had the chance to get back up, the butler found himself being hoisted into the arms of Elrond's favorite harp player, Heledir.

"I am not going to ask what happened, nor will I speak of this to anyone- just please let me help you, Lindir." 

"No, it's Figwit who needs help!  My brother... He fell and hit his head.  I cannot wake him!!!"

Heledir helped Lindir limp to the bed, where Figwit lied unconscious, with blood still pouring from the gash on his forehead.  The harpist was horrified by the gruesome scene before him (and all that it entailed,) yet he tried his best to stay calm for the sake of the brothers.  He guided Lindir's hand up to Figwit's head, and pressed it firmly over the wound.  "Stay like this, and do not move until I get back!"

Lindir sat on the bed, next to his brother, praying to the Valars and whispering apologies over and over again for what seemed like an eternity.

A few minutes later, Heledir returned with a bag of medical supplies, and a bucket of ice.  He sat them on the bedside table, then quickly retrieved a pitcher of cool water from the bathing chamber.

Lindir held his brother's hand, sobbing in silence as he watched the young musician clean Figwit's wound, then carefully stitch the flesh back together. 

Heledir applied a few healing ointments before placing a small bandage over the cut.  Afterwards, he bundled a couple handfuls of ice into a clean handkerchief.  "Hold this over his head, and um... try to stay still."

Before the butler could question him, Heledir had successfully extracted the large shard of porcelain from the bottom of Lindir's foot.  He quickly cleaned and dressed the wound, hoping he was correct in his assumption that stitches would not be required.  The young harp player had absolutely no knowledge of healing, beyond basic cuts and bruises, but he'd done the best he could for the brothers, aside from bringing someone else into the room.  "This should hold... at least for while.  The others are coming in from the courtyard, so I must go into the hallway and clean up the mess on the floor, before anyone sees it.  I'll come right back as soon as it's done."

Lindir nodded, but did not take his eyes away from Figwit's sleeping form. 

 

When Heledir came back into the room, he told Lindir that no one had seen him, except for a couple of drunken waiters, who'd asked no questions and actually helped him to clean up the floor.  "They were gone before I came back in, so no one knows I am here. But the palace is filling fast with more elves coming in from the party, so if I leave this room again-"

"No, please don't leave. Figwit needs you to stay... We both need you to- FIGWIT???" Lindir gasped, as he saw his brother's long, dark eyelashes start to flutter. 

"Lindir, wha- What happened?" asked Figwit in a daze.  He tried to sit up, only to find his body pinned in place by his older brother, who could not seem to answer through his loud, choking sobs, and muttered apologies.

"I do not know how it happened, but you took quite a blow to the head.  I've stitched it closed, so it shouldn't leave a scar, but you will have to keep a bandage over it for a few days," said Heledir in the calmest, most clinical way he could, while inwardly he wanted to burst into tears, alongside Lindir. -Not because he had any sort of significant relationship with either of them, but more due to an overwhelming rush of adrenaline at seeing Figwit awake and alert after such an intensely frightening ordeal.

Neither Lindir, nor Heledir could have anticipated Figwit's response to come in the form of uncontrollable laughter.  They sat on the bed, looking back and forth between Figwit and each other for a few moments until finally Lindir asked, "Heledir, what's wrong with him?!"

"It's just nerves.  He'll be alright in a few minutes... Here, have him drink some cold water," replied Heledir, trying to sound confident.  (He figured if his _own_ nerves were getting to him so much, it was likely a safe bet that Figwit would be going through his own post-traumatic reaction.)

Figwit continued to laugh as he tried to make sense of what happened.  "So brother, first you come to my room- you get me naked- you want me to be 'Elrond' for you, then when I try to play along, you change your mind and hit me in the face!  Then you get a _harp player_ to stitch up my head!  -No offense, Heledir!"

"You hit me first!" spat Lindir, accusingly, almost as if he'd forgotten how desperately he'd been praying for his brother's life only moments before. 

Heledir watched in amusement as the two naked brothers bickered with one another, until finally, he interjected by saying "There is no use in arguing over who said or did what.  I was not here, so I cannot speak on anyone's behalf, but Figwit, you still have a very serious head injury and should not go to sleep for the next several hours, and Lindir, you can't walk on that foot, so we must find the best way to get along until sunrise... Any suggestions?"  Heledir grazed fingertips simultaneously over each brothers' smooth, creamy thigh as he licked his lips in anticipation.

Lindir and Figwit suddenly became very aware of their nudity, and the fact that their secret had been shared with another.  But they both trusted Heledir after everything he'd done for them, and could not deny how badly they were both still in need of release.  After exchanging a quick wink, the brothers worked together to disrobe the young musician until he was just as free of clothing as themselves.

Heledir could hardly believe what was happening.  Never would he have imagined himself in bed with either one of these elves, let alone both at once.  Lindir kissed him first, followed by Figwit, then Lindir joined in once more for a passionate three-way kiss.  When they finally broke for air, Heledir admitted, "I've never done anything like this before..."  His clear, turquoise eyes shimmered back and forth between the brothers as he followed up, "...with anyone."

Having just lost his own virginity the previous night, Figwit could not have been more excited to demonstrate the things he'd learned from his brother, and Lindir could think of no better way to express his gratitude for all the help he'd provided them.  

After a vigorous round of cock-sucking, and various other methods of foreplay, Lindir carefully guided Figwit's hard shaft into Heledir's well-prepped hole.  They took turns fucking the gorgeous, young harp player until the sun came bursting in through the curtains.  It might not have been something any of them could call a real relationship, but the three youthful elves felt as if they had a very special bond with one another, which could never be broken. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the course of the next three days, Elrond and Bilbo were scarcely seen outside their bed chambers.  The Elven King had arranged for all their meals to be brought to them while his advisers were entrusted with the running of the palace, so he could spend time getting to know his new husband.  Elrond gave Bilbo his undivided attention for the duration of their honeymoon.  When the Kings weren't eating, sleeping or making love, they would tell each other stories of past experiences, recite jokes and poetry to one another, and talk about their most beautiful dreams and fantasies. (Which invariably lead right back to making love, as they both agreed no dream could possibly compare to what they had in real life.)

By the time Elrond had emerged to resume the ruling of his Kingdom, Lindir was relieved that he was no longer limping on his previously injured foot, but even more-so that his brother had made a full recovery.  For the most part, he just tried to go about his duties as usual, and ignore the hobbit, who was _always_ by Elrond's side.  Times when he found himself feeling particularly agitated by Bilbo's presence, he would invite Figwit and Heledir to spend the night in his chamber, which did serve as an adequate distraction, if nothing else.  He never had sex with either of them individually, at the risk of someone developing feelings and getting hurt, but the three of them together seemed to be a perfect balance of hot, erotic lust, friendship and brotherhood.

Bilbo knew he could have spend his days simply wandering the gardens, exploring the library or even just lying around in bed, but he actively wanted to learn how to be a King, in every sense of the word.  He followed Elrond for a few weeks, silently observing, taking regular notes, and making the occasional inquiry.  Soon, he was answering questions, as opposed to asking them and he'd become _very_ interested in the art of swordsmanship.  His perfectly proportioned, ancient elvish blade proved to be quite the sparring device. _'Ha! -A letter opener!  If only the dwarves could see me now!'_ thought Bilbo as he racked up the final winning point against his much taller opponent.

The high-ranking knight who'd willingly stepped up to spar with Bilbo, did not expect to lose to a halfling, nor did he find it amusing in the slightest.  The elf scoffed in defeat before turning to leave the scene.

Elrond on the other hand, could not have been more proud of his husband's victory.  "My precious, you've becomequite a fearsome warrior.  I believe you deserve to have your very own suit of armor!"

"But what for?  We've no plans to fight any battles... _do we?"_ asked Bilbo nervously.

Elrond grinned wickedly as he replied with a chuckle, "And just who said it was for battle?" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bilbo and Elrond were so happily in love that time seemed to flash right by.  Early autumn had turned into late winter, and the Kings eagerly awaited the visit of Elrond's twin brother, who was set to arrive within the next week or two.  The kitchens and wine cellars were stocked to capacity, while plenty of rooms were made available to accommodate Elros and his entourage.  Guards watched from the highest towers, ready to blow their horns in announcement of the elves of Numenor, but during their surveillance of the lands, they spotted something which seemed a bit out of the ordinary.

Bilbo nearly fainted in Elrond's arms when he heard the news of a group of elves from the woodland realm having been spotted traveling with dwarves.  "It can't be them, it just can't be... Thorin would _never_ allow _wood elves_ in his company," said Bilbo, more to himself than to Elrond.

"Do not worry, my love.  I'm sure it is a different party entirely.  The direction they were said to be travelling, was in the opposite way of Erebor, so it is highly unlikely to be anyone affiliated with Thorin Oakenshield," replied Elrond, in the hopes of giving his nerve-wracked, little hobbit some comfort.  But he soon realized that Bilbo had become much too savvy to fall for such vague notions and would not rest until his questions had been answered.  "On second thought, it might not be a bad idea to send a troop out to meet them and find out what their business is in these lands..."

Elrond gave orders to his scouts to find the dwarves and wood elves immediately.  "Try to bring them back to the palace with you...  Offer them aid, invite them to stay for dinner- but be careful not to make it seem too suspicious.  Should they choose to continue on their way, you must let them leave, without argument."

 

By the time, Elrond's troop returned to the valley, they had twelve unknown guests at their sides.  Bilbo breathed an enormous sigh of relief when he saw naught but elves within the group of new arrivals.  

As the visitors sat down to dine with the Kings of Imladris, Bilbo learned that the wood elves had _indeed_ been travelling companions to none other than Thorin's band of misfits, and had already escorted them back to their home in the Blue Mountains. The hobbit's mind swirled with questions which he was much too afraid to ask.  He could not imagine why the Dwarf King would give up on such an important mission, but it did make him feel better to know the company was still alive.  He sat quietly, wondering about Thorin, as the elves from Mirkwood told tales of gigantic spiders, and how the dwarves would have been killed and eaten, had they'd not shown up to save them just in time.  

Elrond had the sense there was something the new-comers were still not telling him, so in a strategic move to find out more information, he insisted upon joining them in their fight to destroy the spiders.  

Bilbo could hardly believe what he was hearing as the elves' lieutenant proceeded to inform them that Thorin had gotten married to none other than Thranduil, the Elf King of Mirkwood- and Thorin's most hated enemy.  Nothing about it seemed to make any sense... The hobbit suddenly began feeling overwhelmingly hot and dizzy, so he excused himself from the table, not even sure where he was going.  The moment he stopped to catch his breath, Elrond appeared beside him, giving him strength and comfort as always.  They spent the rest of the night, alone in their chambers, comfortable in the knowledge that their guests would be well-taken care of by the staff.

 

With the Kings having departed for the evening, Lindir took it upon himself to offer his services to the leader of the visiting troop.  "Imladris is honored to have you as our guest.  My name is Lindir.  I am Lord Elrond's personal butler, so if there is anything you should desire during your stay in the valley... I would be most happy to oblige."

"I'm Feren, chief lieutenant to King Thranduil, and it is quite a pleasure to meet you, Lindir.  I cannot thank you and your Kingdom enough, for your help and hospitality," said the wood elf as he bowed and kissed the back of Lindir's hand.

The young butler had never felt such a powerful jolt of attraction in all his life.  Feren was the most exquisite elf he'd ever met, even more-so than Elrond.  He knew it was a bold move, but he also knew Feren would only be here for a short while, and he didn't want to waste any time, so he leaned in close to the lieutenant's ear and whispered, "Should I show you to your chambers now? ...Or would you prefer to stay in mine?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The woodland elves were content to reside in Rivendell for the short time it took for Elrond's brother to arrive, in he hopes that he too, would join in their alliance.  When Elros enthusiastically agreed to bring his army of sea elves, celebrations were had once more. 

Just like every night thus-far, Lindir waited until Elrond and Bilbo were no longer paying attention, before sneaking away to his chambers with Feren by his side.  Once they were securely hidden behind locked doors, Lindir took a silk scarf out from a drawer in the bedside table.  The butler grinned mischievously as he told Feren to close his eyes, before tying the scarf over them. 

"You're lucky I trust you," said Feren, anxious to find out what sort of surprise his beautiful, brunette valley elf had in store for him tonight.

"Just stay where you are, and do not remove the blindfold until I say..."

Feren stood still, as instructed, then less than a minute later, Lindir told him to untie the scarf around his head.  When he blinked his eyes open, he was greeted with the most splendid vision he'd ever been blessed enough to bare witness to, in all his days.

There, atop the midnight-blue, satin sheets, Lindir's ivory skin glowed from head-to-toe in the flickering candle light as the elf lied naked, posed on his side, with his elbow propping him up.  He was surrounded by crimson rose petals, and just beside him, sat a sterling silver tray, topped with a plate of strawberries and a tall, silver pitcher.  Lindir smiled seductively at Feren as he took a strawberry, and held it teasingly close to his open lips.  He then took the pitcher and attempted to pour some of it's contents onto the strawberry, only to have conveniently missed his target, resulting in the drizzling of the thick, dark substance all over his chest, instead.  "Oh, look how clumsy of me!" said the butler as he trailed the ripe, red berry across his torso, before offering the treat to Feren.  "It's called chocolate... Please try it, I assure you it is _quite_ a delicacy..."

Feren did not hesitate to dive his mouth onto Lindir's chest.  The rich, sweetness of the melted chocolate over Lindir's smooth, perfect skin was more delicious than anything he'd ever tasted.  After licking away every last drop, Feren quickly began to shed his clothing as he watched Lindir's tongue graze seductively over the tip of the chocolate-coated strawberry.  "So are you going to give me a bite of that?"

The elves shared the strawberry without using their hands until there was nothing left but their sweet-tasting tongues sliding around in a languid dance within each other's mouths.  

"Well, what do you think?  Do you like it?" inquired Lindir the moment his lips parted from Feren's.

"I _love_ it... very much," panted the wood elf as he reached for the pot of warm chocolate.  He poured a generous amount of the slick, buttery liquid onto Lindir's gracefully arched body.

 _"Annngh!_  -FERRRENN!!!" cried the valley elf, gasping for his lover.

The rising temperature of Lindir's body caused the creamy confection to melt even further upon contact with his hot flesh.

Feren found that he would have to move very quickly in order to catch the rivulets of chocolate in his mouth before they could hit the sheets.  He eagerly followed the sweet, slippery trail downward.  Gently, he took each one of Lindir's smooth, chocolate-covered testicles into his mouth one-by-one, sucking them clean.  _"Mmmm_... Lindir truffles!" proclaimed Feren, with a playful twinkle in his eye.

Lindir could not help the laughter which overtook him in that moment.  He found that with Feren, he could truly let go of everything and just be himself- a very relaxed and happy version of himself which he didn't even know existed until this beautiful, new elf so unexpectedly walked into his life.  His previous longing for Elrond seemed like such a juvenile crush, compared to the way he felt about Feren.  He might not have been sure what the future would hold for them, but he was perfectly content to make love, and be made love to, by his wood elf for as long as he possibly could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story:  
> One night, after writing a previous Lindir scene, I fell asleep and had a dream where I was sitting at a table in a restaurant with Thorin, Bofur, Dwalin and Nori, and we were all being served Lindor Truffles. (You know, those sinfully delicious, round, chocolate candies?)  
> Anyway, when I woke up, I was like, "Huh, that was weird... Oh wait! -Aahh, I see what my brain did, there!"  
> And thus, the inspiration for "Lindir truffles."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *Sorry this chapter is so short! -Consider it foreplay... ; )

While Lindir and Feren were busy in the butler's chambers, Elrond and Bilbo had stayed up late, visiting with the King of Numenor.  

As the festivities wore on, Bilbo found himself growing increasingly amused by Elrond and Elros' unique brotherly dynamic.  The two Elven Kings were so identical in appearance, yet their personality differences were _quite_ distinct.  Even though they'd just met, Bilbo couldn't help but feel a powerful connection (and attraction) to Elros.  He sat back watching the twins tease one another over who had the "biggest army," while secretly wondering to himself how different they would be in bed.  He tried to imagine what it would feel like to be with both of them at once, curioius as to whether or not the brothers would participate with each other, or simply focus all of their attention onto him.  _'Either way, it would be a_ _sublimely magnificent experience...'_ he thought, privately. 

Soon, Bilbo's lust-fueled fantasies were forced into retreat as Elrond and Elros' playful banter had evolved into more serious battle strategy.  The situation suddenly seemed all-too-real for the hobbit, causing him to feel jittery and uncomfortable   He hated the thought of any of them having to fight in an actual battle, especially now that he knew (from the twins' foresight,) that there would me much more deadly threats to conquer, than just some spiders in the woods. -Though, what plagued him the most was the prospect of having to face Thorin... _'and Thorin's_ _new husband.'_

Elrond could sense that Bilbo was feeling distressed, so he suggested it was time for them to go to bed.  As they were bidding goodnight to Elros, the visiting elf leaned down and gave Bilbo a quick kiss on the mouth, leaving the hobbit breathless and blushing.  "Hey, you'd better watch yourself, brother!" warned Elrond as he positioned himself between Elros and Bilbo. 

Elros chuckled merrily as he patted the side of Elrond's face, before pulling him in for a firm kiss on the cheek.  He then bowed to the Kings of Imladris, and disappeared into the large crowd of elves. 

"I told you he'd like you," said Elrond with a sigh.

Bilbo could hardly control his laughter.  He had to grip onto Elrond's arm for support, lest he should fall over in a fit of hysterics. 

"Yes, it is _definitely_ time to get you into bed, my precious," stated the Elven King as he lifted Bilbo into his arms.  It had become an unspoken nightly ritual for Elrond to carry the hobbit to their chambers after dinner.  While the valley elves were all very accustomed to seeing their Hobbit King being toted around like a child, the visitors from Mirkwood and Numenor could not help but snicker at the sight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After their third round of intense love-making, the hobbit had finally begun to feel relaxed and at ease, but then Elros had to show up and ruin the moment by playing his naughty, little prank on them.  (For a good, long minute, Bilbo thought he really did just have sex with his brother in law, in place of his husband.)  But once Elros finally left, the subsequent laughter that followed, along with the stories of the twins' upbringing, made it all worth while.  

The more Elrond spoke of his brother, the more intrigued Bilbo became.  So much-so, that he could no longer hold back the question which had been rolling around in his mind all evening.  With a shy smile, the hobbit tilted his head and asked, "So... Have you and Elros ever... _hmm-hmm??"_

The Elf King took a moment to enjoy the questioning twinkle in the hobbit's eyes before answering, "We're twins, Bilbo... Of _course_ we have!"

Bilbo made no attempt to hide his arousal as his mind flooded with images. "Mmmm, I wish I could have witnessed the likes of that..."

"Well, you can do _more_ than witness... If that is your wish."

The hobbit almost laughed as if Elrond had been joking.  But the elf's devious smile had Bilbo all but speechless.  Elrond's stormy eyes swirled with lust, as his dark brows arched up into deeply slanted points, giving the elf a most chillingly sinister expression.

Bilbo's mouth hung halfway open, and his eyes were round and wide, unable to break free from Elrond's gaze.  All he could do was nod his head in total agreement to the Elf King's tantalizing proposition. 

Elrond took full-advantage of Bilbo's open mouth with a deep, sensual kiss.  Afterwards, he smiled again and said, "Wait right here, I shall send for my brother at once... I have a feeling he's been anticipating our summons."

Bilbo felt like a fauntling on Midsummer's Eve, squirming with excitement at what was about to happen.  It seemed as though every time he thought he could not be any happier, Elrond found a way to make even more of his dreams come true.   

Elrond barely had time to get back into bed with Bilbo, when Elros came striding into the room with an eerily familiar-looking smile on his face.  The hobbit shivered in his husband's arms as he watched Elros shed his iridescent blue robe, to reveal that he was wearing nothing beneath it, apart from his boots.  The elf's massive cock was already throbbing hard, with a shiny, little droplet of pre-cum at the tip, making Bilbo's mouth water in anticipation.  

"Never one to waste any time, are you dear brother?" crooned Elrond as he pulled back the covers to welcome Elros into the enormous, silk-laden bed.

Elros promptly made himself comfortable next to Bilbo, while he continued talking to his twin. "I was beginning to wonder if I was _ever_ going to get invited to this little party... I'd almost given up hope, when you did not ask me to stay before," said Elros with a playful pout.  "As a matter of fact, I was already on my way to your butler's room, when I was stopped by your messenger..."

"Yes, I know how you like to torture Lindir, but I'm not sure he would fall for the same old rouse, these days..."

"Oh, and why not?  It wouldn't happen to have something to do with that drably-dressed, young wood elf I saw him sneaking off with earlier tonight, would it?"

"Is that a hint of _jealousy_ I'm detecting in your voice?"

As he spoke, Elros casually allowed his elegant finger-tips to roam over the soft patch of hair which ran down the front of Bilbo's exposed torso, though his eyes remained fixed on Elrond's.  "Jealous?! - _Me?!_  ...Of course not!  It's just that I always have so much fun pretending to be you, while I fuck him mercilessly, over and over again.  You would not believe some of the depraved things that sweet, young elf lets me do to him... Stringing him upside-down by his ankles, dripping hot candle wax all over his body, then showering him with rose petals before the wax can dry...  Oh, and how he loves to scream your name when I tease his asshole with my cock, then plunge it deeply into him with one solid thrust.  Sometimes he even _cries_ when he pleads for you to fill him- The poor thing... His face, beet-red, tears streaming down his cheeks, just begging to be fucked by his 'Glorious Lord Elrond.'  Then when he finds out it wasn't really you, he _still_ insists on calling out your name as I continue to treat him like my dirty, little whore...  Well, _your_ dirty, little whore, to be more accurate..."

Bilbo kept shivering, despite being sandwiched so snugly in between two very warm, naked, identical Elven Kings.  He wasn't sure exactly what he'd been expecting from this scenario, but he certainly hadn't imagined feeling so naive and out of control- Almost as if it were  _he_ , who was the guest.  But Elros' gentle touch, mixed with such scandalous words, had him biting his lip and arching his back in an effort to feel more of the elf's hand on his body.  

Elrond's fingers joined his brother's in an intricate dance over Bilbo's sensitive flesh, whilst maintaining the same level of intense eye contact with Elros as he replied with a deep, sultry tone, "Hmm, the only _whore_ I see, is my own evil twin."

Elros smirked wickedly.  "Oh, is that so?"  Without wasting any more time on words, the elf leaned down and pressed his mouth hard against Bilbo's, probing the hobbit's lips with his tongue until he was fully engaged in a passionate kiss with his brother's halfling husband.  As they their kiss deepened, Elros kept his eyes open, so he could stare mockingly at Elrond.  He slid his hand down Bilbo's stomach, and gave his surprisingly well-endowed cock a quick squeeze, before moving down lower, between the hobbit's legs.

Bilbo could not believe he was actually kissing someone other than his husband, but he soon found himself getting lost in the sensation.  Then suddenly, he was gasping and whimpering into Elros' mouth, feeling almost dizzy when two long fingers surged deep into his ass with lightning-quick speed.  Even though he'd already had sex with Elrond three times that night, the hobbit struggled to keep himself from coming as Elros' fingers relentlessly violated him. 

"Mmm, so _that's_ what we look like together..." noted Elrond with amusement.  "I may just have to get a mirror installed above our bed."

Knowing that Elrond was right there, watching his every move, made Bilbo feel both extremely safe, and very, very risque.  He was nearing the brink of orgasm, when Elros stopped kissing him and pulled his fingers out.  His instinct was to protest, but what he saw next, had the hobbit utterly breathless.

Elros sat back, and slowly drew his hand up to his mouth.  The elf's fingers were thickly coated in the warm cum which his brother had previously deposited inside of Bilbo.  With his eyes still locked onto Elrond's, Elros made a wickedly provocative show of licking and sucking his fingers clean.  Immediately afterwards, he grasped the back of Elrond's neck and pulled him in to meet his lips, directly in front of Bilbo's face.  He kissed his twin deeply, forcing him to taste his own essence as he swirled his tongue around in a life-long familiar pattern, which they had down to a fine art.

Bilbo was completely awe-stricken and his cock was achingly hard at the sight of Elrond kissing his living reflection.  He was in desperate need of release, but he dared not move or speak for fear of making them stop.  Not only was their display extraordinarily _erotic_ to watch, but the deep _love_ he saw between the brothers was stunningly beautiful.  He marveled at how much more identical they were without their clothes.  Neither one had faintest hint of a scar, freckle, or any other distinguishing marks- Just smooth, perfect flesh, stretched over long, lean muscles.  If it had not been for the fact that Elros was still wearing his boots, he'd never be able to tell them apart. 

The elves moaned softly, running their fingers through one another's strait, silky, black hair, appreciating every single strand as they had done countless times in the past.  Every so often their kiss would break momentarily, though their lips never parted as they whispered quietly to each other in a secret language, which no one else in Middle Earth was capable of understanding. -Not even Bilbo. 

After Elros had explained his idea to Elrond, the brothers began working in tandem, lavishing Bilbo's body with feathery kisses and playful bites.  Neither one allowed themselves to linger too long in any one place, causing the hobbit to become increasingly overwhelmed by the whirlwind of sensations.  They took rapid turns kissing him on the mouth, with several moments where they would all meet together to share in a wonderfully arousing three-way kiss.  By the time their mouths finally met over Bilbo's twitching cock, the twins knew he would not be able to hold on much longer. 

Just a few alternating licks and sucks was all it took for Bilbo to succumb to his fourth and most powerful orgasm of the night.  He'd tried so hard keep his eyes open, so as not to miss a moment of the experience, but the shock-waves which exploded through every cell of his body had left him completely devoid of all sight and sound as he rode out the final surges of his ecstasy. 

The hobbit was smiling and mumbling incoherently, still struggling to catch his breath, when he opened his eyes to the last (and most startling vision) he could have ever expected to see. 

The bed was empty.  The elves were gone.  Bilbo was completely alone.  

 

   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I updated this story, but I promise I will, eventually. Please leave a comment, or kudos if you like it so far!!! : )


End file.
